Braving the Storm
by Dhampire12
Summary: In an effort to escape what she had done, Elsa flees the castle after hitting Anna with her powers. An accident causes her to lose her memories and gets adopted by the family from clan Dunbroch. How will her life be different when she is not forced to hide behind closed doors.
1. Accident

I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself.

A.N - This is my first Frozen crossover so please no flames! I looked on the site for some and realized that no one really wrote any crossovers for Brave and Frozen. Also no this is not a Merida/Elsa fanfiction, actually as of right now I am not sure on any pairings, advice on any would be much welcome.

I will try and update at least one to twice a week for I am also working on my other fanfiction, Frozen over, so if anyone just wants a regular Frozen read please check it out. Thanks.

P.S: I will be redoing the chapters before I post any new ones so if if things don't seem to match up from one chapter to another then this will be the explanation. I will try to get as many fixed up as possible as quick as possible so I can resume normal chapters. Thank you.

Chapter 1,

"Elsa, Elsa!" A small voice, trying to keep quite and failing miserably, spoke up from her place alongside the bed. Pulling herself onto the bed a five year old Anna smiled brightly as she plomped on top of her older sister. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Elsa sighed softly, not bothering to open her eyes, inwardly hoping the younger girl would give up. "Anna, go back to sleep." She muttered softly, before attempting herself to get back to her wonderful dreams of snow and winter.

The younger girl let out a heavy breath before turning on her back and falling on top of her. "I just can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Elsa smiled softly at how dramatic her sister was acting.

"Go play by yourself." She said teasingly, reaching up she gave Anna a small shove, sending her off the bed with a small thump. There were no sounds of footsteps to say Anna did go back to bed, instead her bed shook once more as Anna climbed back on top.

Anna pulled back one eyelid with a grin. "Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?" Smiling, Elsa looked up at her sister with a small nod, earning a somewhat quiet squeal from the girl as she hopped of the bed and ran over to put on her boots.

It was almost a physical challenge to get Anna to be quiet as she pulled Elsa through the halls, hand in hand. "Come on, come on, come on!" Together they made their way to the large ballroom that was naturally empty for that time of night.

Anna let go of her hand and ran ahead into the large room as she closed the door behind them. "Do the magic!"

Smiling again at the fact someone liked her powers. Circling her hands around a small ball of snow formed and she looked down at her sisters wide eyes. "Ready?" Anna nodded quickly and so she threw the snow into the air and it exploded, causing snow to fall all around the room.

"This is amazing!" Anna ran in circles around her, hands in the air catching the snowflakes that fell to the ground.

"Watch this." pulling up the dress a bit above her ankles she stomped the ground, ice forming on the floor of the ballroom, turning the floor into a frozen skating rink.

Not much longer the floor was covered in snow piles, plenty for building as many snowmen as they wanted to make. Anna sat down on one of the snow covered chairs with a large smile while Elsa put the finishing touches on the strange looking snowman they made before turning him around.

"Hi I'm olaf and I like warm hugs!" She said in a deep voice with a laugh. Anna leapt out of her chair with a squeal.

"I love you olaf!" spinning around Elsa put her back to the snowman and created small gusts of winter wind, pushing them along the icy floor. Afterwards Elsa made snow slides for them to go down. "Tickle bumps" Her younger sister laughed as they went down one and jumped off the end into a snow drift.

She was quick to jump from the drift to another that Elsa made before she could fall to the ground. "Catch me!" Continuing to jump Elsa kept making snow and the piles got taller and taller.

Soon she was jumping to fast for her older sister to cast. "Slow down!" Elsa cried, panic inlaying her voice. Anna took another jump but before she could make snow her foot slipped and she fell onto her back. "Anna!" In a moment of not thinking she threw out her magic, hitting her sister, causing her to fall to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"Anna?" Picking herself off the ground she ran at full tilt towards her younger sister, sliding to a halt next to her. She pulled her sister into her lap, checking her over for any injury, when her eyes caught sight of a single lock of hair turning snow white. 'Oh no, what have I done?!'

"Mama, Papa!" She screamed out, hoping someone would hear her. Her eyes went back down to Anna again and her heart sunk in her chest, the feeling of dispair closing in around her. 'I can't stay here.' Bending over she placed a kiss upon Anna's brow. "Please forgive me sister."

Gently she set her sister's head on the ground and stood up. Holding out her hand she focused her magic, a small blue glow appearing as she worked the icy powers to her will. It took a few seconds but once she was done she laid the snowflake charm and necklace in her sister's cold hand before tearing out the great hall with only a single tearful look back.

Pushing open a small set of doors that led outside to the back of the castle into the courtyard she breathed in the cool air. It was refreshing but it did little to ease her troubled soul. The only thing she truly wanted to do was to run back to her sister, begging forgivness wether it was given or not, but forwent that in fear that she might do more damage than was already done.

Stopping for a second to catch her breath she glanced behind her, freezing when she noticed the icy trail following her. "No, no, no!" The ice would lead the guards, or even worse, her family right to her, eliminating any chance of her getting away.

'What do I do now?' Her control wasn't very good, she could create ice and snow but couldn't make it go away...at least not yet. Taking a deep breath she stilled herself best she could, pushing the fear away, bringing determination to the forefront of her mind.

'If I can't will away the path perhaps I can stop making one.' It wasn't a sureproof plan but perhaps it would last long enough for her to get away to some where she couldn't be found, a place far away from those that could be hurt by her magic. Without looking back she pushed the gates exiting the castle open, sliding into the moonlight night.

She noticed that the ice path was no longer trailing after her and allowed a few minutes of much needed respite, resting up against a wooden post on the docks. "Where do I go now?" Pushing off of the post she mentally berated herself on not knowing what to do during her current situation...though no one would've been able to plan for something like this anyways.

So lost in her thoughts she did not notice the small puddle on the stones in front of her until her feet slipped out from under her, the edge of the walkway catching the side of her head painfully.

The pain brought with it a fire she was unacusomed to, crying out briefly just before she fell into the icy waters of the Fjord. The dark waters covered her head, her blurry vision focusing on the moonlight that shined off the top of the water.

Her thoughts seemed a million miles away though a small smile graced her face. 'This is better, if I die then Anna can't be hurt by me.' Closing her eyes she allowed the last of her breath to leave, darkness pulling her under, unconsious before she could ever see the large shape swimming towards her.

Meanwhile...

Hefting his only daughter onto his shoulders King Fergus laughed heartily. "You know we can't stay lass, if we did your mother would skin us alive!" It was not a pleasent thought, his wife being someone you did not want to make angry if at all possible.

His four year old daughter, Merida, let out a dramatic breath, leaning against his head. "But papa...!" She attempted to plead with him, inwardly knowing it wouldn't work no matter how hard she tried.

"No but papa. We need to get back to the ship before your mum has both our heads." He joked, continuing his stroll towards the large ship at the end of the docks. Just then he felt Merida pull on his hair and stopped. "Lass?"

Glancing up he saw his daugher staring at something towards the east and followed her gaze. "What on earth?" During this time of night most people were asleep but for some reason there was a little girl, only a few years older than his own, wondering the docks.

She was wearing a light blue nightgown and slippers, which was strange considering it was nearly winter and there was a definate chill in the air, completely engrossed in her own thoughts. "Merida, I am going to put you down alright."

Before she could complain he gently grabbed her from his shoulders and set her on the ground. Suddenly there was a small cry of pain followed by a splash and he looked up in time so see a the girl dissapear beneth the cold, dark, fjord water.

"Merida stay here!" He ordered and ran over to the spot where the girl had dissapeared, vaugly noticing the splotch of blood on the stones. Without any hesitation he plunged into the water, eyes seeking out any sign of the mysterious girl that had fallen.

It took a few seconds but he finally saw a flash of blond and blue near the Fjords floor, pushing his already oxygen exhausted body to the bottom, using the last of his strenght he scooped the girl up and swam towards the surface.

Breaking the surface he took in a deep breath of crisp autumn air, eyes drifting down towards the unconsious girl in his arms, a worried crease showing in his brow at the blood coming from a deep gash on her temple.

Pulling himself onto the docks he kneeled down and checked the girl over for any other injury. 'She is still breathing but she is far to cold.' As best he could he wrapped his damp fur cloak around her in an attempt to warm her up. "Merida!"

Said little girl ran over, green eyes wide on the girl in her arms. "Who is she papa?" Bending down he picked her up in his free arm and held her close as he trotted towards the ship as fast as he dared.

"I am not sure lass." How was he to explain this to his wife. Honey I found a girl in the water can we keep her? Just the idea of that sounded ludicrist. It didn't take him long to get to the ship, barking orders as soon as he was on board. "Fetch some towels and warm water, bring them to my cabin once you have them!"

Everyone bustled away to complete their given orders while he opened the door to his cabin, setting the girl down on the plush fur blankets. "Lass, can you go find your mum?" Merida nodded and took off at full tilt out of the cabin.

Unsure of what to do he simply sat down next to the bed, pressing a small peice of cloth against the wound on her head. "Fergus, what is going on?" He heard his wife question before she even managed to get through the door, Merida tugging her along by the hem of her dress.

Once inside she came to a complete halt, brown eyes falling on the unconsious blond in the bed. "Fergus..." He didn't move, not wanting to pull away the cloth that was already starting to turn pink with blood.

"Elinor, she fell into the water and hit her head. Didn't know what to do so I brought her here." He admitted, his wife was always better at stuff like this than he was...if anything she even ruled the kingdom better than he did.

Letting out a small breath Elinor smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, we will have to do what we can since we don't have a doctor on board." Fergus felt a bit of the tension rise from his shoulders at her quick acceptance of his decesion.

Shooing Merida out of the room Elinor padded over and took a set on the other side of Fergus. He pulled the cloth away and couldn't help but wince at the gastly gash on her head, a gash that would scar. "Doesn't look like it needs to be stiched up."

Grabbing some things from a nearby chest Elinor quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound, the cloth wrapping around the little girls head, tight enough to stop the bleeding but not tight enough to become uncomfortable.

After that it didn't take long to change the girl out of her wet cloths and into an oversized shirt, bundling her beneath the heavy blankets in an attempt to bring up her body tempature. "I don't know how long until she wakes, if her tempature does not rise I fear she might not." Elinor admitted softly, wishing the girl would wake.

The ship beneath them gave a small lurch as it sailed out into open sea. "What do we do?" Elinor was a bit suprised at the tone of his voice, it was small and soft unlike him completly. "If she is from Arendelle I don't want to be taking her from her family."

Shaking her head she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully when she wakes she can tell us where her family is. Until then we will take care of her like she was our own alright."

He nodded, eyes never leaving the girl, unaware of the mourning family they left behind.

A.N - I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and if anything is wrong then please don't hesitate to tell me so that I can fix it. I am planning on trying to update every couple of days cause I have what I want to do already planned out in my head. Also if any of you have ideas for a pairing then let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you.


	2. Embracing the Magic

I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself.

A.N - This is my first Frozen crossover so please no flames! I looked on the site for some and realized that no one really wrote any crossovers for Brave and Frozen. Also no this is not a Merida/Elsa fanfiction, actually as of right now I am not sure on any pairings, advice on any would be much welcome.

I will try and update at least one to twice a week for I am also working on my other fanfiction, Frozen over, so if anyone just wants a regular Frozen read please check it out. Thanks.

P.S: I will be redoing the chapters before I post any new ones so if if things don't seem to match up from one chapter to another then this will be the explanation. I will try to get as many fixed up as possible as quick as possible so I can resume normal chapters. Thank you.

Chapter 2,

It took three long days to get from Arendelle to Dunbroch, three whole days layden with worry and hope. Worry because the girl still had not woken, not even stirring once. Her tempature had risen slightly though it was still cooler than it should have been. They tried to have hope that the girl would eventually awaken, but that was quickly starting to fade the longer she slept.

Both himself and his wife kept a near constant vigil at her bedside, changing the bandages when needed and keeping her as warm as possible. They had tried to keep Merida out as much as possible but as expected she managed to get back in each time and they eventually gave up and stopped trying to keep her out. Merida had claimed a spot on the bed next to the girl, constantly talking to her as if she could actually hear the words, though the lack of response did not dissuade Merida from her one sided conversations and Elinor did not have the heart to tell her to stop.

They were on their third day of travel when things finally started to look up. The sun had risen but only a few hours ago but even so the ship was bustling with activity. The ship was set to dock later that evening in their Kingdom and Elinor could hardly wait to be home where they had proper doctors.

Fergus had left to see to things on deck leaving her and Merida with the girl. Like every other day Merida was already up and telling stories of her Father to the girl, exagearating a good bit of each one but Elinor could hardly fault her, the girl had a bad case of hero worship when it came to Fergus.

Smiling softly at the current story about Fergus fighting off a pack of wolves she continued her knitting, though her heart was heavy. 'Merida will be heartbroken when the girl wakes up and goes back to her own family.' Her daughter had formed a quick, instntanious, bond with the blond girl the minute she was allowed in the room. Glancing up she took in the two, smiling, and was about to turn back to her knitting when she just barely saw the girls hand twitch slightly.

Slowly she set down the scarf she had been working on and stood up. "Merida, go find your father please." The little redheaded girl gave her a confused look but jumped off the bed anyways, running off to find her father. Once she was gone Elinor sat down on the edge of the bed, grasping the little girls cold hand gently in her warm one.

"Please wake up." She whipsered softly, praying that the girl would wake up like she had done every morning and evening since they had brought her aboard. It finally looked like her prayers were finally being answered when the girl stirred again. It took a few seconds but soon the girls eyes slowly opened to reveal irisi's like ice, clear and blue, though still hazed over with sleep.

"How are you feeling dear?" Her question was spoken softly, not wanting to spook the girl. Those blue eyes drifted around the room for a second, trying to focus on everything around her, when they finally landed on the woman sitting on the bed next to her.

The reaction was immediate and expected. Elinor had just enough time to let go of the girls hand when she sat up, scooting as far back as she could until the headboard stopped her retreat. "Where am I? Who are you!?" Panic filled her eyes as they darted around the room again, taking in more than they had when she had first woken.

Having already expected something like this Elinor stayed where she was and didn't reach for the panicked girl, not wanting to make things any worse. She was about to say something when something wet and cold hit her face. 'What?' It took a moment for realization to set in as fluffly little snowflakes fell from the ceiling as if there was a snow cloud there. 'This must be her doing!'

The girl didn't seem to notice her little display of magic, instead she kept her head between her knees in an attempt to hide. "My name is Elinor, what is your name dear?" She gently prodded, trying to get the little girl out of her shell, completly unconcerned with the snow that was still falling.

"My name is...it's...well..." Her voice trailed off and she glanced up at Elinor, a desperate look of confusion on her face. Slamming her eyes shut she grabbed her head in her hands, tears falling freely down her face as she started muttering to herself, most of the words inunderstanable.

Standing up she walked around to bed closer to the girl and sat down. She was able to catch a few words like name, parents, family but everything else was lost amidst the girls sobbing. The tempature in the room dropped sharply, snow starting to stick and coating everything in a fine layer of powder. Shaking her head she reached out for the girl only to be halted when the girl all but shrieked in terror, backing away again.

That one sound alarmed Elinor far more than the simply display of magic had. "Please stay away! I don't want to hurt you." Elinor watched on sadly as the little girl hid away inside a shell of herself, pushing away anyone who would've gotten close. The sight broke her heart, no one should have to hide and fear their gifts, weather those gifts were magical or not.

Not really caring about the cold or the snow covered bed she moved over, wrapping the girl in a tight embrace. "It's alright dear, let it all out." Suprisingly the girl returned the embrace, the hem of her dress becoming wet with shed tears. Elinor noticed the room get marginally warmer, the snow even stopped falling, though what was already on the ground stayed.

She heard the loud, heavy, footsteps before she even saw her husband come through the door. She quickly motioned for him to be quite, knowing that he would immediatly start talking loudly if she hadn't. He nodded, taking it a bit slower as he walked over to her side, staring down at the little girl in her arms that had quited down quite a bit.

"What happened, I heard a scream?" He whispered, taking a seat in the large chair next to the bed. No one noticed Merida sneaking over to get a better look at the girl she had been talking to for two days now.

Smiling softly Elinor shook her head. "Just a small panic attack, nothing to be worried about." She gave him a look that said there was more to be said in private and he nodded in understanding.

Just then, out of nowhere, a snowball took flight and hit the girl solidly on the side of her head. Elinor couldn't help but frown at Merida when the girl winced slightly, the snowball having hit the bandage coverd injury. Pushing the girl away gently she looked at the cloth to make sure there wasn't any blood soaking through, pleased when she found out that the snow had not reopened the healing wound. "Merida, no throwing snowballs."

Merida gave her a sad look, pouting slightly. "But mum! The snow is awsome!" She replied, plopping down into a small pile of snow that had gathered near the bed. Elinor saw the girl relax slightly and move to peek around her at the little four year old girl currently making more snowballs.

"You aren't afraid of it?" The girl asked hesitantly. Elinor guessed that the girl must have been a naturally shy child and calm child, the way she spoke proving the thought. Merida moved from her spot on the snow and came closer, the girl edging closer to Elinor as she did.

Merida must have noticed and stopped, her eyes speaking of confusion. "Nope, Mum says that magic is a gift...well unless you are an evil witch who casts dark curses! Come on let's play!" She was all but jumping up and down in excitement and Elinor almost laughed at the way the blond headed girl used her as a shield to hide away from teh exuberante four year old.

Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder she gave a gentle nudge away from her. "Go play, and remember this. Fear over something allows it to control you, embrace it and you are the master of it." The girl nodded slowly before allowing the four year old to drag her to the nearest snow pile.

Standing up she walked over to her husband, smiling at the look of awe on his face as he watched the two girl play together like nothing had happened in the first place. Before she dragged him out to talk she gave a stern glance at her daughter. "No throwing snowballs at eachother alright." Merida seemed to sag in defeat but nodded none the less.

With that taken care of she pulled her husband out into the hallway, quitely shutting the door behind them in an attempt for privacy. Once the door was shut Elinor allowed a small frown to grace her features, thinking of some way to tell her husband what was really going on.

"What's the matter dear?" He asked, beating her to the punch. He had known something was wrong the minute he entered the room earlier, the look on his wife's face when she had told him to be quite saying more to him that any words.

Shaking her head she leaned into his embrace. "The girl, she had no idea who she is, or her parents, or anything for that matter. She seemed terrified when I tried to console her, actually pleading with me to get away lest she accidently hurt me. Fergus! She was terrified of human contact!" Her voice rose in pitch as anger filled her at the thought of someone making this little girl terrified of being around people.

Fergus wrapped his arms tighter around her. "What do you want to do then? Without any memories we won't be able to find her family." While he was loath to keep the girl away from her rightful parents he wasn't all to sure he wanted to return her to them either, especially if it meant returning her to a home full of fear and without love.

"I don't know. We can try sending out messages and see if anyone is looking for her but I am not sure I want to send her back. I mean, she acted as if she was a monster that needed to be hidden away." Just the thought made her furious but like any good queen she concealed her emotions.

Fergus wasn't really good at this sort of thing, he had always trusted that Elinor would have all the answers like she usually did...if anything she even ruled the kingdom more than he did. "We have to do something. I don't want to leave her on the streets or in the care of some random family."

Nodding softly Elinor closed her eyes, deep in thought. It took a few moments to even thing of something reasonable when a thought popped in her head, a smile gracing her face as it did. "Fergus...what if we adopted her fully, in name and status?" She asked. It would be hard but with the right amount of pull it could be done.

He looked up, shocked at her suggestion, before a broad smile broke out on his face. "It's a grand idea but how would the line of succession go, it is obvious that the girl is older than Merida by quite a few years?" He wasn't really to concerned seeing as Merida was a free spirit and would not want to spend all the time ruling if something were to happen but there were protocals that would need to be followed.

Letting out a small breath his wife smiled. "I will do what I am able. I am sure I can get her to be a full member of our house both in name and title. The only difference is since Merida is blood she would take the throne first unless something happened to us." It would be hard but worth if if the idea panned out.

"Do you think she will even agree to something like this?" Fergus asked, the worry of denial on his face.

Giving him a small smile she patted his arm, pulling him towards the room. "We won't know until we ask will we? Though we will need to find a name for her, can't very well keep calling her girl hmmmm?" She said with a smile.

It seemed only then that Fergus remembered that the girl couldn't remember her name. "What do you think she will like?" He offered, not really having any ideas for a girl name. Neither of them could think of anything when a name came to mind. "Wait...what about Avalon? It's a good, strong, name that I think will suite her quite well."

If Elinor was suprised at his sudden though she schooled it excellently, instead smiling with a nod. "I do beleive that will do perfectly." Her confidence gave him the strenght to walk in with her. They walked in to the sight of both girls building a odd shaped snowman that was more oval than round, still kinda cute though.

"Dear, Fergus and I have something we would like to ask you." The girl stopped her work on the attempted snowman to stand up and look at them. Taking that as confirmation Elinor kneeled down in front of her with a smile. "We were wondering if you would like to join our little family?"

There wasn't really any better way to word it she thought, watching thoughts flicker across the girls face. "But you don't even know me?" She whispered softly, as if speaking to loud would cause this chance to flee.

Chuckling softly Elinor shook her head. "We would like to. We have even thought of a name for you. Would you like to hear it?" She asked, testing the waters as it were. The girl looked up in shock, nodding. "How does the name Avalon sound to you?"

The girl tested the name a few times, saying it softly to herself, before a bright smile appeared on her face. "I love it! Thank you!" Without any reservation she threw her arms around both of them best she could, both of their eyes watering at the gesture. "I would love to be apart of your family." She said into Elinor's shoulder, happy, though she felt like somthing was missing and couldn't place it.

Merida ran over and pulled Avalon away with a squeal. "Yay! Sister!" That day was the start of a new life, one that would never be forgotten.

A.N - I hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and if anything is wrong then please don't hesitate to tell me so that I can fix it. I am planning on trying to update every couple of days cause I have what I want to do already planned out in my head. Also if any of you have ideas for a pairing then let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you.


	3. Bear!

**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I come up with. Thank you.**

**A.N - I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thank you. (This is where the names of those whom have reviewed go.) There is a large probability that both Elsa and Merida will continue to stay single. If anyone has any ideas then please message or review. thank you.**

**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different.**

Chapter 3,

In Arendelle...

When they had found Anna in that ice and snow covered ballroom without her sister they panicked. Anna's skin was as cold as ice, her breathing shallow and labored, but there were no physical injuries at all. Grabbing Anna he wrapped her in a blanket and ran to the stables, his wife hot on his heels.

"I am going to take her somewhere to be healed. See if you can find Elsa alright?" She nodded, watching on as he spurred his horse into a full gallop and riding out of the castle grounds and into the woods. Once he was gone she started her all out search for her eldest daughter.

All of the guards joined in and together they searched for well over an hour when one of them walked up to her, a distressed look on his face. "You Majesty, I think we found something." With a nod he led her out the back gate, though she noticed a trail of melting ice following the same path.

Eventually the trail ended and the guard halted only a few hundred feet away from it, alongside the edge of the docks and Fjord. Suddenly there was a splash nearby when a guard surfaced, taking a deep breath, before diving back under again. "What's going on here?" She asked softly, terrified to know the answer but needing it all the same.

The guard gave her a soft look, motioning towards the ground near her feet. "We found this and have reason to believe it's from the princess your Majesty." Following his gaze she froze when her eyes landed on a small puddle of blood, no bigger than two gold peices, but blood none the less. "We believe she fell in the Fjord and have been searching but with no luck your Majesty."

"Sir, we found something!" A single guard swam over, something clutched in his fist. With little effort he pulled himself up out of the water, handing whatever it was over to the guard captain, who in turn handed it over to her.

Idun felt her heart drop when she saw that the item was a strip of light blue cloth, a strip off of Elsa's nightgown more specifically. "No..." Her voice broke, tears starting to stream down her face at the thought of her lost daughter.

Brokenly she managed to walk back to the castle, sitting down heavily on the front steps where her husband was sure to come when he got back from the trolls. She could only sit there and cry, holding the cloth close to her chest as she did. After a while she could vaugly hear the sound of hoofbeats on stone echoing through the empty courtyard.

Looking up she saw Adgar dismount his horse, Anna nestled safetly in his arms. "Adgar..." Standing up she took a step foward, stopping when she saw the hope in his eyes, hope that his eldest had been found. Letting out a heavy sigh she held out the blue cloth and could only watch as that hope turned to horror. "They found it at the bottom of the Fjord, closest to the docks."

There needn't be any more said, both knowing the tradegty that had happened. The worst would be breaking it to Anna that her older sister was gone. Walking over Adgar wrapped his wife in his arms and they both cried for the loss of their eldest daughter.

Meanwhile...4 Months later

Elinor smiled softly at the two girls playing together in the large room while she continued to work on a large tapestry, her evening hobby these last few months. It had taken some work but they had eventually gotten Avalon out of her shell when before she wouldn't have been seen out of the company of either herself, Fergus, or Merida.

They also noticed something, well only when one of the servants mentioned it, it was that Avalon had this strange infatuation with anything chocolate, often being found sneaking it to her room when she thought no one was looking. It had gotten to the point where the kitchen staff had to hide it to keep the girl from eating it before meals.

During the past few month Avalon had also managed to gain quite a bit of control over her own powers. Now she was able to thaw what she created instead of having to wait until it thawed on it's own...though that usually meant that both girls could often be found playing together in one of their rooms making snowmen long after they were supposed to be in bed.

What did suprise her was Avalons intrest in swordsmanship. She often found both girls near the training arena for the guards both watching the men practice their skills. When she brought this up to her husband he jumped at the chance to teach both his little girls some useful weapon skills.

He started both girls on the basic stances of their chosen weapons, not wanting to give then any real weapons until later. Elinor didn't quite like the thought of a princess having a weapon but knew that learning to fight was essintial.

Leaning back in her chair she smiled again, already thinking of the next day's events. Since Avalon couldn't remember her birthday they went ahead and decided that it would be on the same day as Merida's, making it twice as fun for both girls.

"Alright girls, time to put away the toys and go to bed." Both of them sagged slightly in defeat, Merida more so than Avalon, before trudging off towards their seperate rooms with a nod. The night passed without incident, which truly meant no snowmen or midnight snowball fights between the girls.

The next morning however was not quite as slow. Merida was the first one awake, as usual, and ran over to her sisters room with a large grin. As quitly as a five year old was able she snuck into the room before leaping onto the bed, landing soldily on her older sister, said sister all but screaming in shock at the intrusion.

"Merida!" She complained, pulling both a pillow and covers over her in an attempt to go back to sleep. She wasn't even able to get close because the blankets were practically ripped away from her. "Five more minutes!" She pleaded, desperate to get just a little more sleep.

Her sister was having none of it, taking to jumping on the bed around her in an attempt to get her up. "It's our birthday! Up, up, up!" Letting out a heavy breath, knowing there was no arguing with the happy five year old. Sitting up she brushed the long strands of blond hair away from her face, eyeing her sister with a mock glare.

"Alright I am up." Merida smiled, not noticing the glare and pulled her out of the bed and towards the dresser. Shaking her head Av smiled before rifling through her clothes until she found something to wear. "Go get dressed, I will be out shortly." With a nod Merida ran out of the room to get ready, knowing that as soon as they were dressed they would be leaving.

It didn't take long to wash up and dress, donning a simple dark blue dress and soft heeled black boots, pulling her hair into a low ponytail. Once she was done she made her way down the hall towards her parents room.

Before she could even get close she let out an undignified squeak as a pair of bulky arms hefted her up into the air and onto a pair of broad shoulders. "How's my lass doing this morning?" Laughing lightly she grabbed the edge of her father's fur cloak.

"Good morning papa." He walked closer to the room when her mother walked out, Merida in her arms. Everyone dressed and children in tow the family left the castle towards the stables where two large horses stood waiting, already saddled and everything. "Where are we going?" She asked and Elinor gave her a cunning smile.

"Be patient dear, you will see shortly." Each parent mounted a horse, girl in front of each of them, before spurring their mounts into a steady trot out of the castle gates and towards the large forest that rested only a kilometer away.

It didn't take them vey long to reach a decent size clearing where a large tent had already been set up, a wooden table next to it filled with a large variaty of meats, cheeses, breads, and of course, chocolates! Pulling the horses to a halt they dismounted, placing the girls on the ground in front of them. "You two go ahead and play alright."

No more prompting was needed as Merida dragged her away towards a spot full of flowers. They played most of the morning and early into the afternoon, only stopping to eat when either of them happened to get hungry...which was quite often unsuprisingly.

At the current moment both Avalon and Merida were playing hide and seek with their mother, taking up a small spot underneath the table to hide. "Where are you two? Come out, come out!"

Reaching over Avalon covered her sisters mouth to stifle the giggle that was coming before tugging her behind a shield as soon as their mum's back was turned. Both of them grinned to each other at the confused look on her face when she looked under the table and saw that they weren't there anymore.

"Where are my little birthday girls, I'm gonna gobble them up when I find them." Unbenoust to her said birthday girls were sneaking up behind her, mischevous grins on both their faces. Turning around she jumped slightly before grabbing both girls, tickling them merclissly.

Just then there was a clank as something wooden hit the table behind them. Stopping her assault Elinor glanced behind her and frowned when she saw Fergus munching on an apple, his bow on the table. "Fergus, no weapons on the table." She scoffed, knowing he probably wouldn't remove it.

Merida wiggled her way out of her arms, grabbing the bow and pulling down with her. "Can I shoot an arrow?" The bow being as heavy as it was knocked her over into a sitting position. He laughed heartily and scratched his growing beard.

"Not with that...how Bout with your very own bow?" He pulled out two things from behind his back, a small bow and a short sword. "Here you go my wee darlings!"

Kneeling down he handed the bow to Merida and the sword to Elsa. Gently taking the sword she smiled brightly. "Thank you father!" That had also taken a lot of work to do but eventually she had gotten to calling both Elinor and Fergus mother and father.

Merida squealed in a most unprincessly manner and grabbed the bow out of his outstretched hands. He also pulled out a small quiver of princess sized arrows and motioned towards the target. "Let's see what you can do." The next hour was spent trying to teach Merida how to shoot, sadly though not a single arrow found it's target...not..a...single...one.

Smiling behind her hand Avalon shook her head. Unsheathing her sword she gave it a few practice swings, suprised with how heavy it was, some practice was definatly going to be needed to wield it properly. Glancing up she almost laughed at the look on her sister's face as the most recent arrow went sailing into the forest, completly above the intended target.

Sheathing the blade she grabbed her sisters hand with a smile. "Come on, let's go get it." Merida handed the bow of to their mother before trailing after her sister in search of the runaway arrow.

Once they got into the woods Avalon instatly felt like they were being watched, she wasn't sure how but she didn't like it. Letting Merida search for the arrow she scanned the woodland around them in search of whatever, or whoever, was causing this feeling. "Found it!" Turning around she saw Merida holding up the lost arrow proudly.

Just then the sound of a branch breaking split through the forest, causing both girls to freeze. Merida inched closer to her older sister, scared at whatever might be out there. Suddenly there was a soft noise behind them, and they turned around to see a little blue light just floating there.

"A will-o-the wisp!" Merida gasped out, staring in awe at the little light. The light made a follow me motion and vanished, another one appearing a few feet away. "Come on." Merida grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her along as she followed the little spirits path to wherever it was leading them.

"Merida! Avalon! Come on girls we're leaving!" Their mother's voice came from somewhere up ahead and Avalon realized that the little spirit had led them out of the forest...though that feeling of being watched had not yet faded. Merida ran out of the woods towards their mother, a grin on her face.

"Mum! We saw a wisp!" Elinor smiled down at her two girls, noticing that Avalon had a strange look of anxiety on her face for some reason.

Kneeling down she picked Merida up and grabbed Avalon's hand in her own. "You know, some say that will-o-the wisps will lead you to your fate." Fergus said something, not believing in the magic that they saw, as they headed back towards the horses.

Just then a dark shadow fell over them, Merida's scream peircing the air. Shocked Avalon turned to see a huge monster of a bear standing over them, it's one good eye intently focused on them as it's next meal. Acting on instinct more than anything she let go of her mother's hand and swiped it out, a wall of ice forming between them and the monster bear.

"Elinor! Run!" Av felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, quickly carrying her the rest of the way to the horses. She was all but thrown on the gray one, her mother mounting up right behind her, Merida secured in her arms. As the horse thundered away Av looked back and saw her father and guards attack the bear without any hesitation.

**Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with that of many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**A.N - I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a bit slow and not nearly as long as the other two so I am sorry for that. I will try and get another update within the next couple of days though it would be nice to at least have five reviews on this chapter before I update again...just Saying:) If anyone has any ideas for what could happen just let me know and I will see what I can do. Also if anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me..thank you. Might have spelled Mordu wrong not sure.**_

_**P.S I am thinking of doing a Frozen/Hobbit Crossover once this once is finished. What do you all think?**_


	4. Day Off

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the Characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N **_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, followed, and so on and so forth...Thank you. As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_She didn't hear her father yelling for them to run, only saw the large paw move to strike them. Acting on instinct she swiped her hand through the air, creating an ice wall to form between them._

_Before she could do anything else her mother picked her up and ran over to the horses as their father charged the bear. She was thrown on the horse first as Elinor got on with Merida still in her arms and took off towards the castle._

_**Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.**_

Arendelle 11 Years Later,

Things had progressed slowly for the young princess Anna since what happened in that cold ballroom. The King and Queen had searched for the oldest princess for weeks, coming up with nothing more than the strip of bloodied cloth the Queen had found on the first day of the disappearance.

During that time Anna had become more secluded than she normally was. Avoiding going out into the town and taking to staying her room away from people, something that worried the Queen and King immensely.

A month passed without any word or sight of their missing daughter and the King, with a heavy heart, set up a funeral. It had been a quiet affair and they kept it mostly to themselves.

After the funeral Anna only seemed to get worse, starting to blame herself for what happened to her older sister, even though she couldn't remember that Elsa had even had magic. She hid herself away until her mother forced her to go out into the town with her, wanting her to be around people that were not the castle staff or family.

One of those outings is when she met a young Ice harvester named Kristoff and a Reindeer named Sven. They had become close friends almost immediately constantly seen in one another company.

During the years they seemed almost inseparable occasionally seen flirting softly, though neither knew what they were doing. She had still managed to retain her ditzyness and innocent mind through the troubles.

A year before her sixteenth birthday her father took ship to a bordering kingdom to negotiate trade when a storm hit, capsizing the ship and killing all within, her father included. The funeral had been hard for both the Queen and herself, now having lost two family members.

Kristoff stayed with her through the ordeal, keeping her from spiraling into depression and guilt. Now, a month before her birthday she still remembered her father and sister but allowed herself to be as free as her duties would allow. She watched from the docks as small ships set sail with the invitations to her ball with a large smile.

Meanwhile in Dunbroch at the same time,

_**The story of how our father lost his leg to the demon bear, Mor'du, became legend. Elsa and I became sisters to three new brothers, the princes. Hamish, Hubert and Harris. Wee devils more like. They get away with murder! Even Elsa can get away with more than I can!**_

Elsa leaned back against the thick chair with a small sigh. 'She is late again.' Truthfully she should have expected it, Merida simply being who she was, a free spirit. This was the one day of the month when people would come in with problems that her father would listen to and attempt to solve...though It usually ended with her mother solving it instead.

Being the oldest she sat on the left hand side of her father while Merida sat next to her. Her three brothers sat on the right of their mother, them being the youngest. With another small sigh she brushed some imaginary dust off of her dark blue , floor length dress, that her mother had made for her a few months ago.

Normally she would have preferred tunic and leggings, something she had become quite accustomed to wearing while practicing swordplay, but her mother would have none of it, telling her she at least needed to look like a lady during things like this.

They waited a little longer. 'I Bet she is raiding the kitchens.' She thought to herself, stifling a small chuckle. The great wooden doors at the end of the throne room creaked open to reveal her younger sister munching contently on an apple, not paying any attention to what was going on around her.

That's what I thought.' Elsa smiled with a small shake of her head. It took a second but Merida seemed to realize what was going on and threw the apple behind her, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, attempting to hide any remnants of her snack.

Merida walked up without any care or the grace a princess should have and plopped down in the seat next t her. Smirking she leaned over slightly. "I was starting to wonder if you were going to ever show up? I hope you at least left me something from your little kitchen raid?" She asked quietly.

Smiling back Merida nodded. "Of course I left you something, the only reason I did though is because I do not know where the cooks hide their chocolate stash...they Seemed to have moved it since your last attempt to get some."

Groaning softly she shook her head. "Great, now I have to find a way to get it again...perhaps I should keep some chocolate in my room so I at least know where it it." She muttered to herself, unaware that Merida was listening with a grin.

The rest of that morning passed slowly, people coming in to complain about things like missing livestock or simple arguments between townsfolk. As usual Elsa paid attention to how things were run in the kingdom while Merida was simply trying not to fall asleep.

Eventually the people filtered out out of the throne room and both Fergus and Merida sighed deeply in relief. The twins ran away before they were told to do anything else, running off to get into mischief probably.

With a small word from their mother Fergus left and so the lessons began. Elinor had the worst time teaching, Elsa and Merida were like polar opposites. Elsa was eager to learn the ways of being a princess and excelled at it. Merida on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the title, or the lessons.

(This is where in the movie the scene with all the lessons would be. I really don't want to go into each and every one, just picture where Merida messes up Elsa does not.)

Every once and a while though there was a day when there were no lessons, no responsibilities. Elsa got out of bed as early as she normal did, at the break of dawn, a habit she has had since she was young. The only days she even got close to sleeping in was the days she spent playing in the snow with her Merida and the twins.

Rummaging through her closet she brought out a pair of brown pants, a white long sleeve undershirt, a dark blue vest, and a pair of brown leather riding boots. Getting dressed she then pulled her hair up into a tight, braided, bun.

There all done.' Looking in a mirror, making sure she looked alright. She grabbed the sword her father had given her, though she had to have the blade replaced for a longer one, and strapped it by the belt to her waist.

She knew she still had a little bit before Merida would be running down so she made her way to the stables where her horse was waiting. Unlike her sisters black clydesdale named Angus, hers was a pure white clydesdale named winter.

Both horses had been raised up by them when they were still foals so they were extrodinarily loyal to the sisters, they were smart as well so they understood what she would say or they would be able to understand their emotions.

Winter greeted her with a loud whinny and she smiled. "Good to see you to boy, ready to go running today?" He stomped his feet and she went ahead and saddled him up. When she was finished she saw a flash of red hair running out of the castle and smiled, hoisting herself into the saddle.

Merida ran over and jumped up into the saddle with vigor and laughed heartily. "I am so glad we don't have any lessons today!" That was something Elsa had to agree on, the lessons did get a bit tiring occasionally.

"So Merida, what are you running off to do today?"

Merida shrugged half heartedly. "Not sure. What about you?"

Smiling Elsa touched the hilt of the sword that was at her waist. "I was going to go to the ocean and practice my sword skills, and possible read a little down there." It was usually quite peaceful down there and nobody ventured there so she could also use her magic without anyone finding out.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Merida asked softly. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked over at her younger sister in shock. Most often the two would split for the day and regroup on the way back to the castle, Elsa's choice of spending the day off normally to boring for Merida to handle.

"Are you sure, you might get bored." Shrugging, Merida sighed.

"Maybe, we just haven't hung out in a while. Lessons and all getting in the way and all that." Elsa chuckled gently. They had been pretty busy as of late, something was defiantly going on but she just couldn't place it.

Nodding she steered her horse out of the stables. "Alright then, just try and keep up!" She shouted before kicking Winter gently in the ribs, spurring him into a full out gallop. She heard a loud laugh behind her and spurred Winter to go faster.

Together they raced through the trees, neither one falling behind the other, until they came to the rocky beach. Elsa dismounted and let the reigns fall to the ground and patted Winters muzzle affectionately. "Go ahead and take a break, thank you."

Winter nuzzled into her shoulder before trotting off to the small patch of grass near the beach. Elsa turn to her sister to see her doing the same with Angus who followed his brother to the grass.

Once they were taken care of she walked over to the waters edge and smiled at it. It was times like these when she could totally relax with her powers. Even though her family knew about them at least this way she could use them outside the castle.

Looking over her shoulder at Merida she smirked. "Ready to see what I do down here?" She asked with a mysterious smile on her face. Merida looked a bit confused if not a little wary at the smile she wore but nodded anyway, sitting on a larger rock near the water to watch what would happen.

Turning back to the water she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Closing her eyes she stepped out onto the water.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am still going good with my promise to update as often as possible and have already started on the fifth chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story so far:) If anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me so that I can get it fixed, including spelling and so on. **_

_**P.S I would also like to thank everyone who gave me their opinions about a Frozen/Hobbit crossover and I will start writing it, though I will not publish it until this story is either finished or a few chapters from being finished.**_


	5. The Invitation

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, followed, and so on...so Thank you:) As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Once they were taken care of she walked over to the waters edge and smiled at it. It was times like these when she could totally relax with her powers. Even though her family knew about them at least this way she could use them outside the castle._

_Looking over her shoulder at Merida she smirked. "Ready to see what I do down here?" She asked with a mysterious smile on her face. Merida looked a bit confused if not a little wary at the smile she wore but nodded anyway, sitting on a larger rock near the water to watch what would happen._

_Turning back to the water she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Closing her eyes she stepped out onto the water._

Chapter 5,

Merida stared in awe as her older sister walked like an angel over the water, each step she took causing the ocean to freeze underneath her to solid ice. Elsa walked out about fifty feet from the shore before stopping and turning back around.

Looking down at the ice beneath her feet she smiled and stomped one foot on the ice, causing the water surrounding her to quickly freeze. It froze fifty feet in all directions, giving her plenty of room to move and fight, without fear of falling in the somewhat warm water.

The sound of clapping caused her to look up at a laughing Merida. "Elsa, that was amazing! You have never done something like this before...at Least when we hang out and play in the snow some nights."

Chuckling softly Elsa shrugged. "This is just the beginning. I mean what is honestly the point of creating all of this ice if I don't do something with it?" She asked and Merida once again gave her a confused look. "This is what I have been working on."

Turning to one spot on the ice she flung out her powers and ten small snow clouds formed, creating what could soon be seen as snow soldiers, five with ice swords, three with ice bows and snow arrows, and two with ice spears.

Merida stared at them and smirked. "Okay, so you create creepy looking snow soldiers." She laughed again and Elsa merely smirked at her. Turning to the men she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at one of the soldiers with the sword.

Suddenly the soldiers eyes flashed blue before the light faded. Just then all the snow soldiers seemed to come alive and they brandished their weapons at her, though not attacking until given the word.

Elsa heard Merida gasp and she giggled lightly. "So just creepy looking snow soldiers hmmm?" She teased and Merida flushed in embarrassment and shook her head, pointing at the snow men.

"How on earth did you do that!?" She yelled out and Elsa winced at the sound before sighing.

"I found that things I create can be alive if I will it. This is how I have been training. I create these men to spar with me though their weapons are blunted and cannot do any real harm. That also means my weapon will not kill them."

Merida nodded, though not quite understanding what she was talking about. Sighing Elsa turned back to the men. "Swords only for now." They nodded, apparently able to understand what she said.

The swordsmen walked forward and once Elsa nodded they charged swords raised. Merida watched as Elsa fought back with just as much skill and grace as the men she summoned. She had always known her sister was good with a sword but she never would have guessed she was THIS good.

Elsa blocked and parried, moving during the battle almost like it was a dance. A dance where one wrong move could prove fatal, or it would if they were not using blunted weapons. She continued that for a while until she had broken a good sweat then added in the snow men with spears.

All of them attacking left Merida amazed that Elsa was even able to move but she fought effectively, once giving a killing blow the opponent would back off and not rejoining the fight until they were all defeated.

When she finished she looked over at Merida. "Wanna join?" Merida looked nervously at the snow men who were waiting patiently. Nodding she stood up and grabbed her bow before stepping out onto the ice gingerly.

Slowly but surely she made her way across the ice, slipping and almost falling once or twice, but quickly regaining her bearing before it became an embarrassment.

Finally she got to the middle of the iced over circle and almost fell again but thankfully Elsa was there and caught her arm before she could face plant. "How on earth do you fight on the ice! I can barely walk let alone fight probably."

Elsa laughed happily, a smile splitting her face. "Think about it this way. If you can fight on ice there is no reason why you can't fight on normal ground." It was a reasonable way of thinking and true.

"Oh fine, I will give it a try but don't laugh when I fall on my face." She mumbled under her breath and Elsa laughed again.

"Don't worry, I am here to catch you if you fall. You want to start with your archery against the archers or swordsmen?"

Merida looked them over and eventually shrugged. "I suppose best to work with what I am familiar with. We can work with the archers." Elsa agreed and looked up at the archers with a small nod.

The snow archers took their positions and started firing, focusing on Merida only since she was the one who wanted to practice. Elsa stood back and watched, occasionally keeping her word and catching her younger sister when she slipped.

After a little while the archers stopped and Elsa clapped lightly. "Honestly you are not that bad on ice. You managed to hit your targets, and your only downfall was when you had to dodge the arrows."

Merida sighed softly when an idea came to mind. "What about if you and me take on all of these guys? We haven't worked together in a while unless it was simple sparring?" She grinned and Elsa couldn't help but return it.

"Sounds good, let's show these guys how good we are when we work together." Merida laughed a bit when all the snow soldiers attacked at once. Elsa immediately struck out at one of the sword guys, thrusting her sword into his chest, killing him.

He backed off and she spun blocking an arrow from hitting Merida. Working together like they were they made quick work of the soldiers and were soon sitting on the ice ground, panting and exhausted.

"Well...that...wasn't...to Hard." Merida puffed out leaning heavily on Elsa as they sat back to back. Elsa smiled and looked up at the clear blue afternoon sky.

"True, you were getting much better to..A few more of these and you will be fighting on ice like a pro." Merida choked out a laugh and shook her head.

"As if, I will never be better than the princess of ice herself. The only way I will ever be able to be as good as you is if I am fighting on solid ground and you on your ice." Both girls laughed together, enjoying the moment of peace.

Elsa eventually stood up and looked down at the ice. "I suppose I better thaw this." She mainly told herself, the statement not really directed at anyone. "Come on Merida, hate to have to thaw this with you still on it." She teased and Merida rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny." They walked off the ice, Merida slipping much less than she had the first time. When her foot hit solid ground Elsa turned back to the ice path and closed her eyes. Focusing on the happier memories she had, she focused on thawing the ice.

Her powers made quick work of the path, soon dissolving it until there was nothing left to show that they had even been there. Letting out a small breath of relief she lifted her hands above her head and stretched.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day Elsa?" Heading over to where Merida and the horses where she shrugged.

"Not sure, probably read one of the books I brought with me. How about yourself?"

Merida seemed to jump in excitement and pointed north of where they were, towards where the fire falls were. "I am going to climb the Crone's tooth, and drink from the fire falls, gotta beat father at something!"

Merida jumped up on Angus and waved before taking off full sprint to where the Crone's tooth was located. When she disappeared into the forest Elsa walked over to Winter and pulled one of her novels from his small pack.

The large horse seemed to know what she was going to do and laid down on the ground, allowing her to sit and lean into his side for comfort. They stayed like that until the sun was close to the horizon, getting ready to set.

"Well Winter, time to head back I think." He stood up and waited until she had put her book up and climbed on before taking off at a steady jog back towards the castle. She arrived before Merida, like usual and stabled Winter, grabbing him some oats and putting them in the feed trough.

Soon after the sound of horsehoves closed in and Elsa turned around to see her younger sister riding up with a grin on her face. She waited until she had fed Angus before walking inside the kitchen with her.

"So how was the Crone's tooth?"

Merida patted her on the shoulder. "You should have come along, it was defiantly worth going to climb!" Merida then grabbed an apple from one of the bowls and turned, sneakily moving over to the plate covered in cakes before heading towards the dining room.

The sound of their fathers voice as he told his story could be heard before they had even reached dining hall made both girls smile and roll their eyes. "Out of nowhere the biggest bear you'd ever seen! It's hide littered with the weapons of falling warriors. It's face scarred with one dead eye. I drew my sword..."

"And whoosh and ice shield came up, protecting us! Dad ran forward and attacked and with one swing dad's sword shattered. Then chomp! Dads leg was clean off, down the monsters throat it went.." Merida ran in, telling her favorite part.

"Ahh, but that's my favorite part..." Her father moaned and Elsa inwardly laughed at his face.

"Mord'u has never been seen since, and is roaming the wilds awaiting his chance for revenge." Elsa sat down and put a few pieces of fruit on her plate and a single piece of meat, never having been one for eating a lot.

Her father swung his chicken leg like it was a sword. "Just let i'm come, I start what I gobbled in the first place!" The three boys grinned, talking amongst themselves about the story.

Merida finally sat next to Elsa, placing her bow on the other side of her. "Merida, a princess does not place her weapon on the table." Her mom cut in before she could even take a seat at the table.

Sighing loudly she shook her head. "Mum, it's just me bow!" She argued and Elsa was glad she kept her sword strapped to her waist, not wanting to get the same lecture as her sister was currently getting.

"A princess should not have weapons in my opinion." This time her eyes did rise up to look at both Merida and Elsa.

Merida sat down heavily. "Leave them be, princess or no learning to fights essential." Both girls were relieved at his support.

Elsa picked at her food a little, eating some grapes. She had started noticing her younger sister and mother growing apart for a while now, ever since their mother had started harping on the princess lessons as they were now deemed.

'Wish there was something I could do but I just don't know what. I have a feeling those two are going to have to fix it together.' She thought, inwardly groaning at the thought of them ever agreeing about something.

"Mum, you'll never guess what Elsa and I did today. We sparred with snowmen she created while on ice, and then I climbed the crone's tooth and drank from the fire falls." She hoped to get a response out of her mother, perhaps even a look of being impressed.

Sadly the only looks she got that from where her younger brothers and father. "You say you two sparred snowmen while on ice, that is truly something difficult. Not even the best soldiers I know can fight on ice. And it is said that only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire."

He winked at them and Merida made a funny face at him and Elsa felt a bit of pride at being compared to the best. "What did you do dear?"

Merida's face fell and she sighed. "Nothing mum."

It was then that their mother decided to look up and noticed what was in front of her younger daughter. "Hungry aren't we?" ..."Mum"..."You'll get collywables..Oh Ferugs would you look at what's on your daughters plate! At least one of our daughters eats like a princess should."

Elsa giggled and Merida shot her a glare. "Boys don't just play with your Haddis." Elsa glanced across the table to see her brothers either playing with the strange looking mushroom thing in front of the, truthfully even she wouldn't have eaten it. "How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it, it's just a wee sheep stomach that's all."

Hearing a psst next to her she looked over and could only sigh as Merida dropped the plate of cakes on the floor for the triplets to eat, probably going to use it as a way to get repayment later if needed.

The door across the hall opened and the maid, Maudi, walked in with a plate of letters, four to be exact. Elinor thanked her before taking the letters and opening the first one. She read over the letter and her eyes widened.

"Fergus..." He looked up at her worried tone and even Merida, Elsa, and the triplets stopped eating to glance over at what was wrong. Elinor held up the letter with wide eyes. "The princess of Arendelle is having a ball in celebration of her sixteenth birthday and has invited us to attend."

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all liked this chapter, I honestly thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I noticed the last chapter wasn't getting many hits or reviews so I was just wondering was it to boring, was something wrong? If so then please tell me so that I can fix it or make it a bit more interesting.**_

_**P.S**_

_**A review on the last chapter had a thought, they were confused as to who would be next in line for the throne. It would normally be Elsa since she is the eldest but since she is adopted she cannot take the throne unless something happens to the royal family. At least that is how I think it would work. If I am mistaken then please inform me and I will fix the the upcoming chapters.**_


	6. Memories

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, followed, and so on. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_Previous Chapter,_

_Hearing a psst next to her she looked over and could only sigh as Merida dropped the plate of cakes on the floor for the triplets to eat, probably going to use it as a way to get repayment later if needed._

_The door across the hall opened and the maid, Maudi, walked in with a plate of letters, four to be exact. Elinor thanked her before taking the letters and opening the first one. She read over the letter and her eyes widened._

_"Fergus..." He looked up at her worried tone and even Merida, Elsa, and the triplets stopped eating to glance over at what was wrong. Elinor held up the letter with wide eyes. "The princess of Arendelle is having a ball in celebration of her sixteenth birthday and has invited us to attend."_

Chapter 6,

Elsa had a strange inkling that her strange reaction to Arendelle was about her when her mothers eyes met briefly with her own before she turned way, leaving her just as confused as before.

"Mother, is everything okay?" She asked, truly wondering what was going on. Her mother passed a look her fathers way before setting the letter down and pushing it away slightly, quickly regaining her composure, smiling at her.

"Everything is fine, though your father and I need to talk to you about something important after dinner." Now she knew something was up, that both of her parents where hiding something from her.

She nodded. "Alright." Inwardly sighing she went back to picking at the small amount of food on her plate while her mother went back to reading the other three letters and her father and sister went back to gorging themselves on food.

A few minutes passed in silence when Elinor held up the other three letters with a bright smile on her face. 'At least there is some good news tonight.' Elsa though with a small, strained smile.

"Fergus, the clans have all accepted!" She announced with another bright smile and Elsa became suddenly wary when her father looked instantly nervous, like he was about to tell them something that they wouldn't like.

"What have all the clans accepted mother?" Merida asked quietly, not completely sure she wanted to know the answer.

Elinor put the letters down and looked across the table at her husband with a stern look. "Your father has something to discuss with you." She said, voice slightly rising at the end of her statement.

The reaction was instantaneous, he had just taken a sip when she demanded him to tell them something and the drink was quickly spewed across the hall. He coughed loudly, pounding his chest to keep himself from choking...most Likely.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a small smile and Merida just stared at him. He leaned down onto one elbow, waving the chicken leg with one hand at them. "Merida..." He didn't even finish his train of thought, trailing off just as soon as he had started, as usual.

She heard a loud sigh from the other end of the table and glanced at her mother, who was glaring at her husband before turning to them. "Merida, The lords will be presenting their son's as suitors for your betrothal! The clans have accepted!" She announced with another excited smile.

"Dad!" Merida shouted. Elsa flinched, knowing how much Merida liked her freedom to do whatever drove her. She had read up a little on the traditions and inwardly sighed when she noticed that she had completely forgotten about this one.

"What? I...you...she...Elinor!" He looked just as torn as she felt, she had always believed that her little sister would marry for love, not a person she had never met before.

"Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand." Elinor said sternly, trying to get her point across.

Merida dropped her head onto the table with a loud groan as their mom continued talking about it. Elsa wasn't sure how to comfort her on this so settled for a hand on her younger sisters shoulder and squeezing it gently.

Not even noticing her hand Merida shot up. "I suppose a princess just does what she's told!" What happened next pretty much ended as a shouting match between the two of them.

"A princess does not raise her voice!" Calming herself she patted the letters. "Merida, this is what you have been preparing for your whole life." The attempt at trying to calm the fiery red-head failed when she jumped out of her chair and tore her bow off of the back of the seat.

"I won't go through with it, you can't make me!" She yelled out once more before disappearing out of the dining hall.

Standing up Elsa glanced over at her mother. "Would you like me to go and try to talk to her?" She asked and her mother sighed softly, head in hands, and nodded. Bowing slightly she took out of the room at a brisk walk.

"How am I suppose to help her accept this!? Even I don't like it, marrying someone you don't know." She talked quietly to herself as she walked down the stone hallways. She couldn't figure out the answer to her own question by the time she arrived at her sisters door.

Moving close to it she heard the sounds of metal hitting wood and shook her head with a sad grin. 'Her anger management has always been hitting things.' She thought before opening the door and walking in the room.

Merida quickly stopped hacking at her bed post with the sword she had and looked over at her with wide eyes. "Elsa! Why is this happening!?" She cried out quickly and loudly, obviously scared about what was going to happen to her.

Closing the door behind her Elsa leaned on it and crossed her arms. "Sadly it's tradition. It is nothing mother or father can change. Doing so could mean war with the other three clans. I don't like it any more than you do though, believe me."

Sighing softly Elsa shook her head. "Merida, I know how much you love your freedom and trust me when I say I would take your place if I could." Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that, not really wanting to get married off to someone she didn't know either.

"I wouldn't ask that of you, ever, you know that." Merida sagged slightly and dropped the sword on the bed, laying down next to it. "I am scared, I'm just not ready." She said softly, curling into herself.

Pushing off the door Elsa walked over to the bed and sat down on it, rubbing small circles on her sisters back. "I am sorry about this whole thing. If there is anything you need simply ask me alright."

Merida nodded in her arms. Trying to find something motivating to say Elsa stopped rubbing her sisters back. "Who knows, perhaps one of them is seriously handsome! He could rule while you enjoy life like father does." Reaching around she poked Merida's side, causing the younger girl to jump slightly.

Merida groaned loudly. "I don't know and I don't care! I don't want to get married." Elsa sighed softly, not really winning this whole talk here. Giving up on trying to cheer her up that way she reached with both hands digging them into her sisters ribs, viciously tickling her.

A loud scream could be heard almost throughout the entire castle, quickly followed by laughter as Merida remained unable to escape the onslaught. After a little while Elsa stopped and her sister stayed down, gasping for breath.

"I give!" She yelled, weakly pushing away Elsa's hands.

Elsa smiled softly down at her sister and patted her gently on the shoulder. "Things will always turn out right in the end, you just have to believe that they will, don't give up hope." She said, attempting to sound encouraging.

It took a few seconds until Merida finally got out of her shell and set up. "I don't know, you know how mother is when she has something planned. It's almost creepy how that when she has to do something how well it gets done."

That was true, it was almost creepy. No matter what it was if their mother had a task to get done she set upon it with an almost hellish ferocity.

Shuddering slightly Elsa shrugged and leaned closer to her sister. "Hey, tonight when mom and dad go to sleep...wanna Build a snowman?" She asked. There wasn't even time for Merida to reply when a sharp pain seemed to slam into her skull.

Closing her eyes tightly and covering her head with her hands the images of a little red head girl swam through her skull. Images of her and the girl building a strange looking snowman and playing on an ice covered floor.

Multiple images swam through her mind, the pain almost overwhelming. There were images of two people, a man with orange hair and moustache and a woman with brown hair pulled up in a bun.

She thought she heard someone scream out in the background but couldn't place who it was not matter how hard she tried. It seemed like forever until the images finally started to fade and the darkness of unconsciousness started to pull forward.

The relief from the pain was welcome and she didn't feel her legs give out as she collapsed, not even feeling the arms that caught her before she could slam into the floor. Her hands fell from her head and she opened her eyes to see someone large above her.

Feeling someone pick her up she allowed her eyes to close as she fell into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile somewhere not to far away...

A cloaked figure walked into the loud and noisy Scottish pub. This country was completely foreign to him, not usually visiting this far up north to his own country. The people here dressed horribly, all wearing things only the peasants of his own land would wear.

Looking around he finally spotted an empty table in the shadows and, before anyone else could take it, he took his seat there. Leaning back into the chair he sighed softly, honestly wanting to gag at the smell.

He sat there for a while drinking a bit of their mead, surprised at how much better it was than theirs, to remain inconspicuous to the people there. Eventually who he was waiting for finally showed up.

The door opened and a shorter, skinnier, man wearing a dark blue cloak walked in. Sitting up a bit straighter he lifted his hand, signaling to the newcomer where he was. The figure walked over and sat down in the chair across from him.

"You said you found what you were looking for?" The newcomer asked. He nodded and pulled out a small piece of paper with a sketch on it. The other guy looked at it for a second before sighing and nodding.

"Good, now remember what I said. Just a warning nothing else. I don't want things to become to bad between our country and this one. War with them would cripple us." He stated with a loud sigh.

The first man looked in confusion. "What do you mean war would cripple? We are much stronger than these people!" He hissed out harshly and the other man shook his head with a strangled laugh.

"Stronger? Defiantly not. These people have survived only through fighting. We would be obliterated if we ever went to war. Now go and do as I have told you." The first man nodded and left the tavern quickly, leaving the second person there to smile into his mug.

Finally, things are starting to look up.' He thought and continued drinking.

_**A.N**_

_**So I know, slight cliffhanger. I was not sure how to write this chapter so I did my best. Please review...at Least five reviews before next chapter..And tell me if I did alright. I will continue with my update progress.**_

_**Also I was wondering what you all would think of a sequel when this is done. Perhaps of Elsa going to Burk(How to train your dragon). I have plans for the end from an idea that a reviewer has given me. Also after this story I might post a Hobbit/Frozen crossover so if anyone has any ideas just message. Also if there are any grammatical errors please let me know, I am using a spell check online cause I don't have word. Thank you all!**_


	7. The Talk

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Thank you. As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Thanks.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_"Good, now remember what I said. Just a warning nothing else. I don't want things to become to bad between our country and this one. War with them would cripple us." He stated with a loud sigh._

_The first man looked in confusion. "What do you mean war would cripple? We are much stronger than these people!" He hissed out harshly and the other man shook his head with a strangled laugh._

_"Stronger? Defiantly not. These people have survived only through fighting. We would be obliterated if we ever went to war. Now go and do as I have told you." The first man nodded and left the tavern quickly, leaving the second person there to smile into his mug._

_Finally, things are starting to look up.' He thought and continued drinking._

Chapter 7,

Elinor had been rubbing her temples in exasperation, trying to think of a way to pacify her youngest daughter on the suites business. She really hoped that Elsa was able to get her to understand but knowing Merida's personality, probably not.

On the other side of the table her husband continued eating as if nothing had happened. Sometimes she wished she could have his and their daughters freedom and the ability to be carefree but sadly it was not meant to be.

Sighing softly she leaned back in her chair and glanced down at all the letters and invitation. "Fergus...what Are we going to do?" She asked softly, barely loud enough to be heard.

He stopped eating and looked at the door where their daughters had disappeared. "I suggest we talk to one and tell the other the truth. She is old enough now to know what really happened."

Elinor dropped her head in her hands once more. They had both decided not long after they had adopted Elsa not to tell her where she came from unless she had asked, something in turn she had never done.

She had acted so afraid of her powers when she had first woken up that they feared that if they sent her back and found her family the girl would have been hidden away, possibly even told that she was a monster.

Knowing what she would have to do she nodded. "Your right, as usual." She told him with a small smile. He did always have a way of telling her just what she needed to hear.

He smiled back, and went back to eating. Suddenly a fear filled scream filled the dining hall causing both her and Fergus to jump, him spilling his plate of food onto the floor. "Mom, Dad!" Merida's voice carried down.

Jumping up she started out of the hall when she heard a loud crash and the shattering of dishes behind her. Stopping she turned around just in time to see Fergus cut the rope that tied his leg to the leg of the table with his sword.

They ran up the stairs to her room just in time to watch Merida catch Elsa as the her legs gave out. Fergus quickly walked over and took the unconscious girl in his arms. "Merida what happened here!?" He asked as he left the room.

The younger girl had tears falling freely and she shook her head. "I..I am not sure. We were talking and she started tickling me. After all that she asked if I wanted to build a snowman then she grabbed her head as if it hurt and collapsed."

Elinor opened the door and Fergus walked in the room, laying her on the bed. She took off her boots and covered her up with a thick fur blanket. Reaching down she brushed a platinum blond lock out of Elsa's face and sighed.

Standing straight she turned to Merida. "Merida, you and I need to talk." With that said she ushered her youngest out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Fergus sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Elsa did not wake for a while and Fergus had started to doze off in the chair until the sound of a door creaking open woke him up. Looking over he saw the boys standing there with Elinor right behind them.

"They wanted to come over." She said and the boys ran over and jumped up on the bed, curling into their older sister and falling promptly asleep. That simple act astounded both parents, the boys having never really just been able to fall asleep but they did adore their older sister with a fierce passion.

Fergus smiled down at the boys and looked back up at his wife, who quickly pulled up a chair and took a seat next to him. "How did the talk with Merida go?" Elinor rolled her eyes and let out a heavy breath. "That bad?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do." She said with heavily.

Standing up Fergus walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Speak to her dear." He suggested.

"I do speak to her, she just doesn't listen!"

The hand on her shoulder left and Fergus grabbed his chair and turned it towards her. "Pretend I'm Merida, speak to me." He told her, softly though so that he wouldn't wake up Elsa.

Scoffing Elinor shook her head and looked at the fire next to them. "I can't do this!"

Fergus shook his head. "Sure you can." She looked over at him with a small glare and he smiled. "There's my queen...here We go. I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset." He said in a voice, trying to sound like Merida...failing Miserably.

Smiling softly at the act Elinor took a deep breath. "Merida, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooling you, giving you everything we never had, I ask you, what do you expect us to do?"

Standing up she started pacing in front of her husband. "I understand this must all seem unfair, even I have reservations when I faced betrothal."

Forger's eyes widened at that and he looked up at her with a shocked expression but said nothing as his wife continued to talk. "We can't just run away from who we are. But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost? If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love. I think you'd see, if you could just listen."

When she was done she let out a breath and sat heavily back into her chair. "Now the only thing is you have to actually talk to her." Fergus said and placed a hand on his wife's knee, squeezing it gently.

Elinor looked up at him and was about to say something when another voice cut in. "Dad, your impersonation of Merida was horrible." A voice croaked out, almost to softly for anyone in the room to hear.

Both parents turned to the bed and saw Elsa awake, still slightly groggy looking though. "Elsa are you okay!?" Fergus asked quickly, moving to stand next to the bed, his wife right next to him.

Elsa shook her head. "My head is killing me." She tried to sit and was quickly helped up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Her father handed her a small glass of water, which she greedily drank down, throat feeling much better afterwards.

Elinor moved a bit closer to the bed. "Elsa, what happened?" She asked softly, worried about what the answer might be.

Closing her eyes Elsa tried to remember what had happened. "I had asked Merida if she wanted to build a snowman and next thing I knew my head felt like it was going to split in two. There were images of a little red haired girl and myself as children making a snowman. As well as two adults, a woman with brown hair and a man with orange hair."

Shaking her head she sighed. "That's all though, just faces no names. It's like I should know who they are but I don't." Letting out a heavy breath she opened her eyes and looked back up at her parents.

She watched as both her parent shared a strange look before her mother turned back to her. "Elsa, I think it is time you know where you really come from."

She had always known she was adopted. Her parents having been the ones who had asked her in the first place. Thinking back she remembered the letter and how her mother had reacted when she had read it. "You adopted me from Arendelle didn't you?"

Their eyes went wide and her mother scooted a little closer to her. "How did you know?" She asked softly.

Elsa chuckled softly and shook her head. "I am not as unobservant at Merida sometimes tends to be. The way you acted with the letter and now this, I kind of put two and two together." She said with a small smile.

Her mother looked at her father, who nodded, then turned back to her. "Yes, your father found you in Arendelle after you tripped, hit your head, and fell into the fjord." Elsa reached up and brushed the scar on her head.

"Did you ever try and find out who my birth parents where?" She asked and when her mother shook her head a small feeling of betrayal, from never telling her before, flickered through her. "How come?"

"When you woke up you seemed so frightened both of yourself and of your powers. Your father and I were afraid that if we sent you back to your original home that you would have been locked away from the world, called a monster, or worse." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them sadly.

She could understand where her parents were coming from with that. Had it been someone like her sister or brothers, and had she been in her parents shoes, she probably would have thought the same way...doing The same thing.

She didn't feel so angry anymore but from the looks on her parents face they were afraid of what she would do or choose, probably not sure if she would choose to stay or leave for Arendelle to find her birth parents.

Smiling softly she reached over as far as she was able and put her hand on top of her mothers. "You both will always be my parents and this will always be my family. Nothing will ever change that, not even my birth parents."

Fergus and Elinor seemed to almost sag with relief and they both let out a small breath. "We love you so much Elsa, you are our daughter and no matter what will always be." Fergus stood up and hugged her gently, making his way out of the room not long after.

Once he was gone her mother stood up and looked down at her and the triplets. "The clans will be coming tomorrow. We will discuss everything at breakfast." It was plainly obvious that she didn't want to go through with this whole marriage thing.

Nodding her mother walked out of the room, though not before hugging her, and shut the door behind her. Sighing softly Elsa looked down at the boys with a small smile. "Why do I have this strange feeling that things are not going to work out the way mother wants them to?" She asked herself.

Leaning towards the bedstand she blew out the candle and settled in for the night, those same faces she had seen earlier filling her dreams.

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry this update took so long. Truthfully wasn't really sure how to write this chapter but the upcoming ones should be much better, finally getting into the thick of the story. Also I already have a plan for the sequel, it being a frozen/brave/HTTYD crossover. If anything is wrong in this chapter then please do not hesitate to tell me. Thank you.**_


	8. Suitors

_**I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both on the previous chapters. Thank you. As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Thanks.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Once he was gone her mother stood up and looked down at her and the triplets. "The clans will be coming tomorrow. We will discuss everything at breakfast." It was plainly obvious that she didn't want to go through with this whole marriage thing._

_Nodding her mother walked out of the room, though not before hugging her, and shut the door behind her. Sighing softly Elsa looked down at the boys with a small smile. "Why do I have this strange feeling that things are not going to work out the way mother wants them to?" She asked herself._

_Leaning towards the bedstand she blew out the candle and settled in for the night, those same faces she had seen earlier filling her dreams._

Chapter 8,

Night passed way to quickly for her taste. One minute she had just been falling asleep and the next, the boys were jumping on the bed trying to wake her up, easily and quickly succedding.

Letting out a breath of annoyance she opened her eyes and sat up, glaring at her brothers, who know were just sitting down, attempting to look innocent. "You know, unlike mother and father I don't fall for your little I'm innocent act." She stated with a small grin.

Shaking their heads the boys jumped up and ran out of the room, quickly shutting the door behind them. 'Probably running off to find out what other kind of trouble they can get themselves into.' She thought with a wry smile.

Getting up she walked to her wash room and cleaned herself up with a quick shower before getting out and drying herself off. Rooting through her closet she came out with a pale blue dress that looked similar to her mothers green dress.

The differeances was that this dress had sleeves that went down to her elbows and were flush against her arms. It was also a v-neck dress and the the dress flared out slightly from the waist down.

Once dressed she brushed her wet hair, using her powers she froze the water then made it vanish, leaving her hair completly dry, and pulled it back into a loose french braid that hung over one shoulder. Last but not least putting her hands together she focused her powers. The hum of magic flowed through her and when she opened up her hands again a pair of snowflake earings and a snowflake pendants with an ice chain sat in her hands.

'These will match perfectly.' Smiling at her creation she put on the adornments and put on her shoes before walking down to the dining hall. Along the way she heard her mother and Merida talking. Not wanting to interupt she shook her head slightly and continued on her way.

Inside the dining hall her father and brothers were already dressed and chowing down on the food that lined the table. "Elsa, you look beautiful!" Her father called out and she smiled with joy and a little bit of pride.

"Thanks dad! How long is Mom and Merida supposed to take up there?" She asked with a small laugh, sitting down in her chair at the table.

His eyes went to the stairs and he shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "Not sure, knowing those two it could be long past breakfast before they even show themselves." He said with a chuckle, continuing on with his meal.

Shaking her head with a smile she put some fruit and a bit of meat on her plate before eating, not 'stuffing her gob' as her mother would say though. Breakfast was almost done when Merida and her mother came down.

Merida was wearing a dress that almost seemed to tight for her and her mother was looking happier than she had in a long while. Once down her mother sat down with ease but Merida seemed to have some trouble taking a seat.

Now that everyone was seated Merida got a good look at her and turned to her mother, clearly pouting. "Mum! Why does Elsa get to wear a nice dress and I am stuck with this!?" She cried out, pleading, wanting to change into something more comfortable.

Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Merida, what you are wearing is the customary type of dress that a woman would wear when suiters are coming." She said and Merida crossed her arms, frown on her face.

She let out an exhasperated breath and sagged in her chair. Elsa smiled softly and gave her a gentle nudge under the table, trying to reassure her. Merida glanced up and returned the smile before turning to her plate and piling it high with food, quickly digging in.

The rest of the meal passed without conversation and everyone ate in silence. Finally the time came for them all to migrate to the throne room that they did with a small amount of haste. Merida of course hanging in the rear with Elsa.

The throne room was busy and Elsa walked over to where she would be sitting, Merida right next to her. Her eyes roamed the hall and landed on a guard, quickly letting out a small breath of annoyance as she saw her brothers easily hack off half of his moustache.

"The clans are a coming!" One of the guards near the gate shouted out. Her mother rushed out onto the floor.

"Places everyone!" She yelled and people seemed to instantly scatter to where ever it was they belonged at the moment.

Sitting down she watched with a sad smile as her sister had trouble just sitting. The dress, at least in her opinion, was going a bit overboard. Reaching over she grabbed Merida's arm and pulled her back into her seat.

The girl literaly just fell back until she was sitting. Their mother came over, double checking them probably, giving Merida a hand sign that meant to sit up straight and tucking a small strand of hair under her hood...thing.

Both girls knew how much of an OCD person their mom was but it still bugged both of them, well one more than the other. Reaching up when her mom wasn't looking she pulled the strand of hair back out only to have her mother turn back around and tuck it back in.

Elsa watched out of the corner of her eye as Merida brought back out the strand of hair once their mother sat down. Shaking her head slightly she smiled at the younger girl before the loud noise of the door slamming open drew her eyes to the large group of men entering the throne room.

The clans had never officaly met her before but when they walked in she could tell most of their eyes were one her for some reason. Looking out at the crowd she saw the three different colors of the clans and behind each of the clan leaders stood their sons.

Her father stood up and faced the large gathering. "So, here we are! The four clans! Uh...gathering...uh...for..."

Elsa inwardly shook her head and smiled. 'Father never was able to talk in front of alot of people. Don't know why though.' She thought with a smile.

She barely managed to hear her mothers sigh of exhasperation. Next thing she knew her mother had stood up to try and give him a hand...or finish what he was saying for him. " The presentation of the suitors!"

Her father nodded slighly. " Aye The presentation of the suitors!" He said as she was halfway through. The clans clapped or banged whatever weapon they had against their sheilds. "Clan Macintosh!"

The man with the blue face and shoulder tatoo stepped foward. "Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!"

The boy stepped foward and did some strange trick with his sword. Elsa rolled her eyes at the display and barely repressed the small giggle that tried to come forth when Merida pulled her hood over her face

"Clan MacGuffin!"

The larger man on the right now got a chance. "Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more."

Had the boy not been so big a round he would have probably been pretty cute. At least that 's what she though. Glancing at her sister she noticed her actually look at the boy instead of hiding away.

"Clan Dingwall!"

Elsa let her eyes go to the stranger elderly man standing on the stool. "I present my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand romans and he took out their whole armor single handedly, with one arm. He was..."

Standing next to where he pointed was a large man, about as large as her father, covered in scars, tan, and quite intimedating. She couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the man and quickly noticed that even Merida was staring at the man. 'Perhaps we found her at least someone decent...' She thought.

Next thing they all knew Lord Dingwall seemed to get flustered and walked over to the man, grabbing someone else and pulling him out from behind. The new guy was a short and if not lazy looking boy. "With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

'Then again perhaps not...' She rephrased her thoughts and mentally sighed at the younger boy across the hall.

"Lies!" A random person out in the crowds shouted.

Lord Dingwall seemed to straighten up and ran over a bit, glaring out into the crowd. "What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?"

Lord Macintosh laughed and brushed at his own unruly hair. "At least we have hair!" He commented back.

Next was lord MacGuffin. "And all our teeth!" He said and the crowd laughed harder and harder. Elsa facepalmed and sighed at the crowd. 'This is gonna be bad.' She thought, slightly annoyed.

MacGuffins son tried to say something but alas his accent was so thick no one could understand. All she caught was thow and something about a caper. Lord Macintosh stepped in. "And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!"

The entire crowd broke out laughing, even her father. She could tell Merida wanted to laugh as well but like herself was desperatly trying not to.

"You wanna laugh, huh? Wee Dingwall!" Lord Dingwall shouted at his sone and next thing anyone knew a massive brawl broke out between everyone. No one was really targeting anyone in particular just fighting against each other.

There was something off though. Elsa felt uneasy about something, something here was not right. She felt exactly like she did when she meet Mordo'u for the first time. Glancing around the hall her eyes met a another pair.

Across the hall was a man dressed in all black, saftly hidden in the shadows. For some reason he continued to look at her, like he knew her from somewhere. Her eyes met his and he held up a small dagger, twirling it in his hand before dissapearing into the shadows behind him with a smirk.

'Something's wrong.' She thought to herself. Elsa knew she would have to tell her father and mother but pushed it to the back of her mind and turned her focus back to the large brawl going on in the throne room with a troubled look on her face.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I already have the next chapter written so I will post it in a couple of days, leave you all at the somewhat cliffy for a little bit. I am hoping to at least get this story to at least 20 chapters. I should be able to accomplish that and will continue to try and update every few days. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**_


	9. Challenge

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, etc. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Also I have been asked to write a Frozen/Tangled crossover. If there is anything anyone wants to see in particular then please just message.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_There was something off though. Elsa felt uneasy about something, something here was not right. She felt exactly like she did when she meet Mordo'u for the first time. Glancing around the hall her eyes met a another pair._

_Across the hall was a man dressed in all black, safety hidden in the shadows. For some reason he continued to look at her, like he knew her from somewhere. Her eyes met his and he held up a small dagger, twirling it in his hand before disappearing into the shadows behind him with a smirk._

_Something's wrong.' She thought to herself. Elsa knew she would have to tell her father and mother but pushed it to the back of her mind and turned her focus back to the large brawl going on in the throne room with a troubled look on her face._

Chapter 9,

The feeling of wariness dissipated almost as quickly as it had come. Watching a bunch of men fight and squabble for no reason at all was quite amusing for her, causing her focus to be turned away from the strange man that had vanished as soon as the fighting started.

Shaking her head she sighed and turned back to the men who were fighting in front of her. Honestly the fight was childish but still it was more like a bunch of brothers beating up on each other than a serious fight anyway.

Glancing around she watched, and rolled her eyes at the same time, as her three little brothers took off into the crowd with their wooden swords...and 'was Hubert holding a mace?' She had to do a double take but they had quickly disappeared from her view.

The brawl continued until finally her father had stood up, though not without some pressure from her mother, and walked towards the group. "Shut it!" No sooner had he yelled than the hall became deathly quite, all members with eyes on him.

"Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. But no more fighting!" He said, without a single stutter this time.

The stone tile on the floor next to Lord Dingwall shifted and Elsa knew the boys were up to something. When it moved aside and all three boys popped out she should have stopped them. 'Then again, this might prove to be interesting.' She thought to herself with a smile.

Next thing she knew the fighting had started all over again, this time though her father had joined the fray. Laughing slightly she smiled at them before Merida tapped her elbow lightly. Looking down she saw her younger sister pointing at the stairs.

"You know, if we sneak out now I might be able to avoid getting married." She said, eyes darting from her mother to her father, hoping no praying that she could get out of this mess her parents had put her in.

Shaking her head Elsa patted her sisters hand gently. She really did not want her sister to go through with this. Every suitor here seemed to either be a complete tool or simply just not all in the head.

She wanted to say something comforting when suddenly her mother stood up and started walking into the fray. Elsa could only watch in awe as every man in the room bowed their heads and got out of the way as quick as they could.

Not long after her mother was then dragging the lords and her father to the front. Elsa smirked at the way she had then whipped. Her mother let go of her fathers ear and stood in front of everyone.

The Lords bowed down. "Sorry, me queen. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies." "Sorry." "We mean No disrespect." They all said their apologies and Fergus looked over at his wife.

"Sorry, love. I...I Didn't..." She turned her head away, obviously annoyed at him and he sighed. "Yes Dear" With slumped shoulders he made his way back to his seat and punched his palm with his other hand, staring at Dingwall the whole time.

Elinor seemed to be in thought for a second before clearing her throat. "Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion."

Elsa watched with a little curiosity as Merida's eyes seemed to light up and she mouthed 'first born' to herself. Shaking her head she glanced over at Merida. 'That girl is up to something. But perhaps there is something I can do for her in all this.' She thought, an idea and loophole coming to mind.

Thankfully she had spent many years studying tradition and along the way she had found out many interesting things.

"And thus, compete for the hand of the princess of DunBroch. To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feets of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by..." Her mother continued talking and she steeled herself and interrupted her mother before she could finish what she was saying.

Pushing herself up off her chair before her sister could move she stood tall and proud. "I will not deny the laws of tradition, but I have heard enough! I am Elsa of the clan Dunbroch. I am the adopted child of the noble clan thus there are duties that I am not obliged to fulfill as a princess. But I cannot and will not ignore the duty by fate that is bestowed upon me; and that is the duty as the elder sister! Whosoever desire to take my sister's hand in marriage must prove himself worthy, to fight for what he truly believes. Now arm yourselves and prove it to me; I AM YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Her voice rang clear and true throughout the hall, laced with authority and the regailty of a true queen. Even her mother had stopped to stare at her in shock and awe. The Lords were about to complain but she silenced them with a sharp glare that could have frozen them in place had she attempted to use her powers.

"My Lords, as you all well know I am known for being an excellent swordsman, one of the best in the land. What is a mere contest in comparison. Should one of your sons best me in the ring then you will not only earn my sisters hand in marriage but the title of having bested me. It would bring honor to your country as well as your sons. I leave this up to you to decide."

She allowed a few moments for her words to instill pride in the men. The lords smirked and nodded, bowing at her once more before straighten up. She looked at her mother and knew there was nothing she could do now.

Her mother glared at her but said nothing...well At least at the moment. "Let the games begin!" She called out and all the men cheered. Letting out a small breath of relief she smiled at Merida.

Standing up her sister, father, and brothers left the room leaving her with her mother. Elinor walked over to her briskly and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "What do you think you are doing!" She said, voice raising an octave.

Bracing herself for this she nodded. "I read up in the traditions and noticed there was a part where is said that should a sibling wish to test the sutiors then they could, adopted or not." She said and squared her shoulders.

Her mother let go of her shoulders and shook her head. "Some times I wish you would get your head out of the books and be a free spirit like your sister. You find to many loop holes where there shouldn't be any." She said, exasperated at the whole exchange.

Laughing lightly she shook her head. "No you don't, then you wouldn't have someone to counter balance Merida's ability to never study." Her mother rolled her eyes at her with a soft laugh and only nodded.

"I suppose. But next time consult me when you are going to do something like this, had it gone bad you could have seriously embarrassed me as well as your father. Most men do not take kindly to being challenged by a woman."

Scoffing Elsa waved her hand at the main door. "Bah, they will think of me as more than a woman when I get through with them."

"That's what I worry about. There might not be anything left of the boys when you are done thrashing them about the ring like you do your fathers soldiers from time to time." She said and sighed, walking towards the door. "Go change, can't have you fighting in a dress now can we."

Before her mother could come back and tell her she wasn't going to do this she ran up to her room and threw on a pair of brown pants that were loose enough for her to move in, a pair of mid calf leather boots, and a white long sleeve tunic.

Grabbing her sword she strapped the belt around her waist and ran outside. Heading for the stables she noticed that winter was already saddled and waiting for her. 'Thanks mom' She thought before leaping into the saddle and gently kicking his sides. "Come on boy!"

He took off at a full spring, making good time to where the games were being held. Once she got near the crowd she slowed winter down to a walk and continued looking around until she saw the large tent like structure that her family would be sitting in.

Getting off winter she walked the rest of the way and tied his reigns to a post that was next to the structure. Walking inside she saw her family sitting down, enjoying the games. Elinor caught sight of her and motioned at the empty seat.

"Mine as well sit down and wait." She said before turning her eyes back to the games. Elsa knew her mom was pretending to be angry. Her father merely winked at her with a bright smile and her sister and brothers stared at her in shock.

"Why would you do this for me!?" Merida asked loudly.

Chuckling Elsa sat down. "No one marries my little sister unless I know they can take care of her. Besides, let's me see what kind of a man they are." She said and leaned back into the seat, waiting for the games to begin.

Meanwhile across the field, partially hidden by a tent. The same man that had spotted his target in the throne room now saw her sitting in a different outfit with a sword at her waist. That girl had some guts doing what she did.

Bet she doesn't even know how to use that thing, just putting on a good show.' He thought with a sneer. Perhaps he would take a little more enjoyment out of his job than he previously believed.

Straightening his outfit he walked into the crowd and disappeared into the throng of people coming towards the ring to see what would be going on.

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now I know some of you are asking why Elinor did not get mad at Elsa. Truthfully I wasn't sure how I was going to write this and decided that if she found a loop hole like that then perhaps I could continue with the plot that I was going on. If anyone has any different ideas about how it could have been written then please let me know. Also please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**_


	10. Newcomer

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, etc. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I will continue to try and update once or twice a week, at the moment possibly quicker depending on how quickly I type up the new chapters. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Just beat Lightning Returns on XBOX! Best game EVER! well sorta.**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Target in the throne room now saw her sitting in a different outfit with a sword at her waist. That girl had some guts doing what she did. _

_Bet she doesn't even know how to use that thing, just putting on a good show.' He thought with a sneer. Perhaps he would take a little more enjoyment out of his job than he previously believed._

_Straightening his outfit he walked into the crowd and disappeared into the throng of people coming towards the ring to see what would be going on._

Chapter 10,

Elsa leaned back in her chair and watched the games with a smile. Everyone was happy and competing in friendly games of strength or skill in some form or fashion, whether it be throwing logs or golf or many other things that were going on today.

The blaring sound of a horn cut through the crowd signaling that it was almost time for her to take the stage. The people gathered around the large wooden fence that had been set up in preparation for the sparring matches.

Looking across she could see the three Lord's sons with their dulled down swords in hand. Standing up her mother stepped forward with her father on her arm. "Today you are here to test in the skills of your arm in a challenge of swords. Each of your sons will challenge my Eldest daughter and the man that wins will be the victor in the games. The rules are no foul play, no attempting to kill one another. Let the games begin!" She said and the crowd around them all cheered.

Letting out a small breath Elsa stood up and walked down to the ring. Before she angered she unhooked her sword and handed it to one of her fathers soldiers in exchange for the same dulled down one that the others had.

New sword in hand she stopped under the rope that marked off the ring and stopped inside. "Come at me whenever you feel prepared enough." She said and the boys looked at each other before Lord McGuffin's son finally entered.

The sword looked like a dagger as he held it. 'Oh boy, he may just shatter my sword in one swing.' Elsa thought as she looked at him. Shrugging to herself she held up her own sword and waited for him to make is move.

He didn't move and Elsa rolled her eyes and took the initiative by swinging her own weapon first. She shouldn't have been surprised when the boy only went on the defensive, doing the best he could to simply block her strikes.

Continuing on the offesinve she saw Merida muttering something to her father before both of them laughed softly. 'Well I suppose I should finish this before it embarrassed him or his parents.'

With a quick flick of her wrist his sword went flying into the dirt besides them. With the sword out of his hands she watched with curiosity as he seemed to visibly relax. She patted him on the shoulder with a soft smile.

"You did good, not many can continue blocking my attacks that long." She told him quietly enough so that his father wouldn't be able to hear.

He nodded and returned the smile before leaning a little closer to her ear. "I did not want to hurt you." He said and her eyes widened in shock. This boy who earlier had such an accent you couldn't understand him had talked perfectly now plus he was going easy on her!

With that said he grabbed his weapon and walked out of the ring. 'He is nice, he might be the one for Merida, balance out her wildness.' She thought, trying to see how the two of them would work together. He would rule while her younger sister would be out doing whatever she would do.

The next one up was the egotistical boy who thought to highly of himself. The smug smirk he wore really made her want to beat him so badly that it would bring him down to earth. "I will go easy on you princess don't worry." He said with a smirk.

Elsa bristled a little and her eyes were sharp as she glared at him. Not bothering to bring herself down to his level with a retort she merely raised her weapon back up as a form of challenge.

As she would have expected from him, he made the first move, running forward with his sword up. 'His form is sloppy, amateur.' She parried and blocked his strikes, letting a few get a little to close for comfort to make is already huge head bigger...as They say the bigger you are the harder you fall.

Blocking one more blow she switched into the offensive, quickly and easily pushing him back towards the rope that marked off the edge of the ring. He did manage to get a good one in though, switching one of her own attacks and moving back into the offensive for a bit.

'Well he's not that terrible, perhaps a few years he might actually be half decent.' She thought with a grin. Eventually she managed to disarm and trip him at the same time, pointing the tip of her sword near his throat.

"I win." She stated calmly, watching with a little bit of inner satisfaction as horror flooded across his face from being beaten by a girl, at least that's what she could guess.

She moved her sword away, letting him up. He grabbed his own weapon with a huff and stomped out the ring, pouting the whole time like a child that didn't get his way.

After him was the strangest one of them all. Elsa watched as he stood staring at nothing in particular and letting the sword swing back and forth in his hands. It was like he was in la la land and nothing was really gonna bring him out of it.

His father had to push him into the ring for him to get there and Elsa would have facepalmed had it been befitting a princess. He stumbled in, and fumbled with the sword, trying to get the weapon up.

Best to help'. Elsa walked over and grabbed the sword, properly putting it in his hands before backing off a bit, raising her own.

The boy came at her, taking weak swings, not even really trying. She blocked them or moved out of the way, not wanting to bother expending to much effort when he wasn't either. They continued for a while before he almost seemed to get bored and when she struck out he dropped his sword on the ground, making it look like she disarmed him.

'He is more than he seems.' She thought, noticed that had he really been trying he may have had a chance. Before he could leave she picked up his sword and handed it to him. "Here and continue working, one day you will be better than anyone." She told him, trying to give him a little motivation.

He seemed to perk up at the compliment and walked out of the ring. Smiling she turned around to give the name of the victor when she noticed that Merida was no longer sitting in the chair where she had last been.

"I am Merida, Firstborn to clan Dunbroch. I challenge you for my own hand!" Elsa spun around at the sound of her sisters voice and saw Merida inside the ring with a sword in hand.

"What are you doing!" She hissed out. Merida ignored her and charged forward before she could look to her parents for advice.

Suprisingly her younger sister was good with a sword. The younger girl attacked relentlessly, not letting her get a move in. Elsa saw her mother get up and start moving towards them with a furious look on her face.

'Oh boy, here comes trouble.' She thought with a sigh. Merida must have noticed her not paying attention because next thing she knew her sword was a few feet away and Merida's was pointing at her.

"Merida!" Her mother ground out and grabbed the younger girl by the arm, pulling her away from the ring and towards the castle with haste. It didn't take much time for the two of them to disappear leaving everyone in a state of confusion, especially her and her father.

"Merida's in so much trouble." Elsa whispered to herself. She was about to leave the ring when she saw a figure in black walk towards it. When he got to the rope he looked at her, though she couldn't see his face underneath the hood.

"May I have permission to challenge you to a duel?" He asked, his voice deep and soft. This was the same man she had seen in the throne room messing with the dagger while staring at her before he had disappeared into the shadows.

Looking over at her father she saw the same confusion on his face that was probably on hers. "This is your choice." He simply stated by eyed the stranger with mistrust and suspicion. Sighing she turned back to the stranger.

"You may." She turned to the soldier that was next to the rope and got her normal sword back and held it, waiting for him.

Reaching up the man unhooked his cloak and took it off, draping it over one of the wooden posts next to him. When he looked back at her he smirked in amusement.

Once the cloak came off Elsa's eyes widened. The man was about twenty one if not a little younger, a dark tan, black hair cut short to where it barely reached the base of his skull. Under the cloak he wore a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black tank top to match.

He was also in really good shape if the definition of his arms and abs where anything to go by. He smirked at her, apparently noticing the way she had been staring at him. Shaking her head to snap herself out of it she glared at him and held up the sword.

"Come on!" She demanded and charged forward to meet his blade.

_**A.N**_

_**So who is this mysterious man in black? Who knows what this battle will bring about! I am sorry for not updating in so long, work has been really hectic lately and I wasn't sure how to write this chapter and make it interesting without taking away from the original movie itself. If anyone has any ideas that might make it better then please let me know so that I can try and fix the chapter to be more interesting. This half of the story should only be about five or so chapters depending on how the writing goes. I will most likely have another chapter out sometime this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you.**_


	11. Jerk!

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N**_

_**I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, etc. Thank you! As for right now Elsa and Merida will continue to remain single until I find out a worthy pairing that is not between them. That means that this is NOT a Merida/Elsa or a Anna/Elsa.**_

_**I am sorry for not updating in so long, work has been a pain so updates have been slow. I will try to updated this weekened. P.S: Continuing what I said in the last chapter, the ages will be a bit different. I wanted at least one parent to survive so I kept the queen alive...please Don't hate. Also I know the author notes are the same just don't have anything new to say. Sorry.**_

_**Also I am thinking of a sequel to this crossover with How to train you dragon. If anyone has any ideas on it please message or review. Just beat Lightning Returns on XBOX! Best game n**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Reaching up the man unhooked his cloak and took it off, draping it over one of the wooden posts next to him. When he looked back at her he smirked in amusement._

_Once the cloak came off Elsa's eyes widened. The man was about twenty one if not a little younger, a dark tan, black hair cut short to where it barely reached the base of his skull. Under the cloak he wore a pair of black pants, black boots, and a black tank top to match._

_He was also in really good shape if the definition of his arms and abs where anything to go by. He smirked at her, apparently noticing the way she had been staring at her. Shaking her head to snap herself out of it she glared at him and held up the sword._

_"Come on!" She demanded and charged forward to meet his blade._

Chapter 11,

In Arendelle...

Anna walked through the hallways of her home with downcast eyes. "I can't belive it's been eleven years already." She mumbled sadly to herself. It had been eleven years since Elsa vanished and not long after a furneral had been held.

That day was one of the worst she had ever had and the second time was when her father died out at see when he traveled to the kingdome of Corona to visit her aunt, they two had lost their daughter when she was but a baby and had been searching ever since.

Sniffling quietly she reached up and grasped the charm that she wore. It looked like it was made of crystal but was strangely cold. She had once thought it was ice, having had dreams of snowmen and ice magic, but her parents swore that it was just an unatrually cold charm.

For some reason though she could not quite rememeber much of her sister when they were children. Even today though she felt that her mother was hiding something from her, something vital.

Whenever she brought up her older sister her mother would almost seem to draw into herself and changed the topic. Her mother had taken Elsa's dissaparence and funeral hard and when her father died her mother hid herself away, coming out only for food and the duties of a ruler.

Finally after much persuading she had finally gotten her mother out and even into the town. The fresh air seemed to do both of them good and things slowly went back to the way they were. Since then though both her and her mother had been closer than ever.

While walking to her own room she hear sobs coming from behind her mothers closed door, something that was hardly ever done anymore. Moving closer she pressed her ear up against the door and realized that her mother was grieving alone.

_'Why didn't she tell me she was sad?'_ Most of the times on this day they would try to be as happy as possible for Elsa's sake, not wanting to spend that day depressed and instead remembering the joy that was her.

Opening the door she saw her mother staring at a small picture and with closer inspection realized that it was a family painting that they had done when both sister and father were still alive.

Stepping inside she walked over and sat next to her mother and stayed strong for the both of them as her mother leaned over and hugged her, continuing to cry her heart out. '_I will always be here to be the strong one.'_ She thought with a small, sad, smile and hugged her mother tighter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Back with Elsa...

The sound of steel against steel rang out through the crowd as both swords clashed against each other. Elsa's eyes became ice as her opponet blocked her strike with ease, not even bothering to use both hands to hold his weapon.

He smirked down at her and pushed her sword back, moving in with his own strike. Agnling her sword she parried his strike and struck out at him once more, glaring when his sword came up once more in an effortless block.

"Come on now princess, I thought you were one of the best? Stop holding out on me and fight me for real." He taunted with a smile of amusement that lit up his whole face.

_'Fine, he wants me to go all out, best not leave him dissapointed then.'_ She thought with a small smile. Using a bit more speed and strenght she ducked under his strike and moved the sword towards his abdomen, forcing him to jump back or get skewered.

He looked down at her sword and nodded. "There much better, now lets do this for real." This time he charged first and brought his weapon down in an overhead strike. Sidestepping she blocked the sword and pushed it away, manuvering herself so she faced his back.

He seemed to realize his mistake quickly and ducked down, rolling away from both her and her sword. He lept back up to his feet and moved again.

They kept at it until both were heaving for breath and sweaty. _'He is good.'_ Elsa thought with a smile. It had been a long time till she had faced someone of his caliber and it felt good to use all her skills in a match.

They moved again but this time both swords were in a a dead lock. Both struggled against each other and Elsa saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, it was something she could not place. He was staring at her like she was the only one around.

SHaking her head she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the match in front of her. He must have noticed her distraction because in just a second her sword flew out of her hands and she fell to the ground as his leg swept her feet out from under her.

The only emotion that came to her at that moment was shock, shock that she had been beaten, but mostly at having been caught not paying a bit of attention. He chuckled softly at moved to help her up when a small metal ball flew into the middle of the ring.

Elsa watched in confusion as his eyes narrowed and suddenly the sound of something popped before the entire area was engulfed in a thick smoke. Coughing she got to her feet when that strange man stood behind her.

REalization struck and her eyes widened. "You were not here simply to fight me in the ring were you?" She hissed out and he shook his head, even though she could not see it.

"No princess I was not. I was sent to deliever a warning. Plans have started in motion and should you go to Arendelle then your life if forfeit."

A deep cold settled in the pit of her stomach. The fog around them started to clear up and she heard the man sigh softly. _'It sounds like he really didn't want to deliver his warning.'_ She thought with confusion at the events.

Suddenly she found herself spun around and staring face to face with the man who once again held that look that she had seen eariler. "Forgive me." He asked before quickly leaning in and brushed his lips against hers before pulling back with a smirk. "Have to give the princess a reward for giving me a good match."

Next thing she knew he had dissapeared into the smoke. "ELSA!" Her father's voice carried through the disspating smoke. All coherent thoughts had fled when he had kissed her and she had collapsed to the ground on her kness, sitting there staring at the direction in which the man had fled.

_'He, he kissed me! We only met once and he still kissed me!' _Her mind ran a mile a minute and she could still feel a strange heat where his lips had met hers. It was only then that the anger and embarassment came full force.

She could feel her face head up as it turned red in both emotions. _'He stole my first kiss! He stole it without my consent and even before giving me his name ! Jerk!' _She mentally envisioned herself kicking him or slapping him, or anything that made her feel at least a little better.

Her father walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her mental fuming, causing her to jump and spin around. "Elsa, are you alright lass?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

_'I don't think I should tell him.'_ Nodding she looked around. "I am, though I would have liked to know the name of the stranger I sparred with. He was good."

Chuckling her father gave her a small nudge towards her horse. "Go on home lass, I am going to settle down the Lords before an all out war starts. When you get there can you try and find your sister and mum, they are probably having a shouting match by now and knowing them it wont stop until somebody steps in."

Elsa sighed and nodded. Her mum and sister have become known for their arguments that could last hours if not stopped. Grabbing her sword she sheathed it before jumping up into the saddle and riding towards the castle, though not without at least one last glance behind her to see if she could spot those emerald eyes among the crowd.

When she arrived at the castle she immediatly noticed that Merida's horse was no longer in the stables. "Wonder what happened?" She questioned herself before getting off and handing the reigns to one of the stable hands.

Walking inside she looked around for her mother, knowing Merida was not there at the moment. Eventually she came to her mothers room and saw her mom sitting on the ground holding a bow that looked burnt and the string broken.

"Mum?"

Her mom's eyes shot open and she looked up with tear filled eyes. Elsa walked into the room and kneeled next to her mother and looked down at what she now could tell was Merida's bow. "Mum, what happened?"

Her mom broke out into fresh tears and sobbed into her hands. "Merida and I got into a fight, words were said and things happened that never should have happened. After that she ran out and I don't know when she is coming back or even if she ever will."

Her mother sobbed harder and Elsa wrapped her in a hug and let her cry. "Don't worry, she will come back, after all where else is going to get her sweets?" She said, trying to lighten the mood if even by a little.

"Father will be coming back soon with the Lords." Her mother sagged a little before nodding and wiping the tears from her face.

"I will look around for your sister, you go ahead down to the throne room and stay with your father. Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Elsa chuckled and nodded. She stood up and helped her mother up off the ground.

Nodding Elsa left the room after picking up the ruined weapon and placing it one of the small tables that were in the room. Leaving the room she sighed. _'Merida please be careful' _She prayed to whoever would listed and walked downstairs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A.N**

**I know the twist with the strange man was probably not what anyone expected. There might be a future romance but who knows. Sorry for the long wait until the update, I am sorry and I will try to at least update once more this weeked some time. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I put in the small kiss because it was kinda funny to think of a flustered Elsa about her first kiss.**


	12. Magic!

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and characters I created myself. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry for not updating in so long, honestly had serious writers block so I havn't been able to come up with anything. If this chapter is boring then please give me ideas so that perhaps I can figure something out. I will update whenever I get the thoughts about the story again. I promise that this story will continue, however slow it might be, sorry. Also I am going to be trying first person with Elsa.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Previous Chapter,_

_"Father will be coming back soon with the Lords." Her mother sagged a little before nodding and wiping the tears from her face._

_"I will look around for your sister, you go ahead down to the throne room and stay with your father. Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Elsa chuckled and nodded. She stood up and helped her mother up off the ground._

_Nodding Elsa left the room after picking up the ruined weapon and placing it one of the small tables that were in the room. Leaving the room she sighed. 'Merida please be careful' She prayed to whoever would listed and walked downstairs._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

Chapter 12,

_Somewhere..._

A cloaked figure walked through the small village, a dirt path as it's only road, until he arrrived in front of a building a sign that read 'Frozen Hearth'. 'S'pose this is the place' He thought and opened the wooden doors, walking into the warm inn with a sigh.

The place was not terribly crowded save a few individuals drinking or finishing up the remnats of their evening meals. Eyes roaming the room he spotted his target and moved over to the table hidden in the shadows of the fire.

Siting down he looked over at the older man sitting in front of him. The waitress came over before words could be passed and he handed her a coin and she quickly returned with a mug of mead.

Sipping on the drink the older man shook his head. "Did you do what I told you?" THe man was inpatient, that was for sure.

"I did, though you did not warn me that she is quite skilled in the art of swordplay." Just remembering that fight brough a smile to my face, though the hood hid it from my companion.

He rolled his eyes with a huff. "I did not feel the need to warn you, the girl is just that; a girl pretending to be that wich she is not." He spoke with such disdain about the princess, made me start to wonder if there wasn't something more to this plan than simply warning the girl away from a Kingdome that probably meant nothing to her.

"Why exactly did you ask of me this task?" Hopefully the man would tell me the truth, hell I still didn't even know his name but perhaps the truth was something he would tell me.

He shrugged and took a bite of the meal that was stitting in front of him. "I have a goal I wish to be accomplished and to do that I need that girl out of the way, she will be nothing but a thorn in my side should she return to Arendelle."

There was another question all together. "Of all Kingdoms, why Arendelle? What does it have that you want so much?" It was obvious he wanted to take over the kingdome, simply from teh way he spoke about it.

Chuckling he stabbed at the food on his plate with his knife. "Everything boy, everything anyone could ever want; resources, center of trade, and wealthy. My dreams lie in the taking of Arendelle."

He smiled in a very creepy way and I repressed a shudder of disgust. Something inside, a gut instinct perhaps, told me I should leave while I was ahead but he did pay me well and I needed the coin.

REaching into his pocket the man pulled out a small coin purse and pushed it across the table towards me. "Here is your pay. I might call upon you again for another job if things don't go the way I planned so keep close understood."

Nodding I downed the rest of my drink and stood up, bowing slightly. "Have a good evening sir." With that I left as quickly as I could without seeming rude and shut the door behind me. Once shut I leaned against it with another sigh and shook my head.

'Something is seriously wrong with that man, perhaps after one more job I am out.' I thought and walked into the night, quickly dissapearing into the shadows of the moon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Elsa POV..._

I sighed heavily, leaning my head against my hand. Mum had gone off looking for Merida and I was sitting down in the throne room, both part worried and bored. Ever since I had gotten down here I had to listen to father 'entertain' the Lords, though from my point of view it looked like the only ones who wern't enjoying themselves were the Lords themselves.

Closing my eyes I leaned back in my seat and thought back to the sword match eariler today. Just the thought caused my face to heat up. 'Can't belive that jerk! Why would he do something like that without my permission?'

Silently fuming I didn't notice the boys sneaking up on me until they practiacly hopped in my lap. Startled I practiacly leapt out of my seat and glared down at my younger brothers, who in turn merly stared up at me with those innocent grins.

"What are you boys up to?" They smiled and I could almost picture the trouble that would insue. Before I could glean any more information they jumped out of my lap and ran into the crowd of people sitting around the large tables.

A little while passed and I leaned back in the chair, completly bored. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoyed it when dad let loose, mom often telling him no, but it did get boring when he sung and talked about the same thing over and over again. Just then the doors leading into the kitchen opened and my eyes widened when I saw Merida walking in with mom leaning on her shoulder.

'What could have happened?' I thought before getting up and running over. I got to them and lifted mom's other arm over my shoulder. "Merida what happened?" I demanded and she flinched slightly, avoiding my gaze. 'She's up to something and I'm not sure I am gonna like it.'

"I'll explain in a bit, first let's get mum to bed." Sighing softly I helped them up the stairs, stopping only so mum could talk to father, saying something about avenging his leg...another red flag. She would never have said something like that unless it was us by ourselves in the castle...not surrounded by a bunch of Lord's and soldiers.

We finally managed to get her up to her room and on the bed. Merida pulled the covers and mum groaned again. "What did you put in that cake!?" She asked and moaned.

'Cake?' "Merida, what is going on, the truth." I demanded and my sister shrugged her shoulder, avoiding my question. I placed a firm hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Look, I can't help with something I don't know about."

She sighed and looked like she was about to tell me something when mum groaned again, rolling off the bed this time. "Mum?" Stepping around the bed I noticed that mum was completly under the covers and the shape under the covers seemed to get bigger. There was also a feeling in the air, something that reminded me of when I used my magic. 'There is magic in the air.' That much was ovious.

Suddenly the shape stood up and I put an arm in front of Merida, backing up at the same time until our backs were against the dresser. 'Crap!' I thought. I really didn't want to use my powers just in case it was mum. "Mum?" Merida asked from beside me. Suddenly the blanket fell off and in mum's place stood a very large black bear.

'Oh, Merida what did you do?' The bear stumbled slightly on it's two feet, holding it's head like it was disoriented. It was getting closer to us and I fell down, trying to scoot back, still pushing Merida back.

"B..b...Bear!" Merida shouted, nearly taking out my eardrums in the process. As soon as she said that the bear in front of us froze and looked behind her, thinking that Merida was pointing there. It must have seen it's shadow because it roared and landed on it's rump, scooting backwards toward us, placing it's arms in front of us.

'Something's not right.' That much was easy to figure out, this bear was acting like it didn't even know it was one. 'Wait...is that, couldn't possibly, mum?' Merida glanced at it and screamed again, causing the bear to let stare at the both of us, completly confused as to why Merida was screaming at it.

It was then that it seemed to realize that we were both staring at it. Holding up it's paws it saw that it had claws and touched it's face. Suddenly she was searching through drawers until she pulled out a small hand mirror, staring at her reflection. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh as mum, in bear form, panicked, completly tearing apart the room in the process.

Merida and I watched for a few minutes until mum tore off a tapestry and sat heavily, the blanket resting on top of her. Merida stepped around me cautiosly. "Mum?" The bear tore the tapestry off her head and stared at us. "Your'e a bear! Why a bear?...agh, that scatty witch gave me a gummy spell!"

It was practially simoltanious. "What!" just as mum growled her dissproval in her own way now. Sighing in annoyance I sat down on the bed and Merida joined me. Mum manged to pace around the room quite well for a bear, waving her paws and trying to talk to both of us though honestly I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

Merida and mum had it out for a few minutes, I half listned half tried to find a way to get his back to normal. Suddenly mum stopped her pacing and pushed aside the rements of her dress and picked up the crown, dusting it off, and putting it on her head best she could.

Inwardly I was laughing at the amusing picture it made as mum tried to find something to cover herself. Next thing I knew mum was heading to the door. "Merida, stop her!" I hissed and my sis gave me a strange look before trying to get mum before she made it out the door, but alas to no avail.

Jumping up off the bed I moved to follow as Merida reached out and grabbed the cream colerd cloth mum had chosen to try and wear. "Mum Stop!" She whispered out and yanked the cloth off of the bear, causing Mum to instantly freeze and cover herself with her paws...once again, another amusing picture.

Mum leaned down and grumbled something. "Mum, your covered with fur, your'e not naked! It's not like anyone's gonna see you." Merida said and I noticed Maudi standing in the adjoning hallway staring at us with wide eyes, slack jawed.

WAving her big paw I mentally facepalmed as the maid screamed, dropped her basket, and took off down the hallway, away from us. "Now you've both done it." I told them and they both graced me with a sheepish look.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry for not updating in so long! Please forgive me! **_

_**So I thought I would try something new and write this chapter in first person. If you all like it then tell me or I will write the next chapter in third person, doesn't have to be a review I would just like to know if I should continue or not with first person. I would like to thank everyone who has given me ideas in order to write this chapter. Also I know I may have skipped a few lines but I didn't want it to be exactly like the movie so I changed just a bit. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon and you won't have to wait months for it. Sorry again and I love you all!**_


	13. New Guest?

**_I do not own Frozen, Brave, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you._**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**_A.N_**

**_At least this time I didn't wait so long before updating. I read the past reviews and found that quite a few of you liked the first person so I will continue it, switching POV when necessary. This story is about halfway done and will soon be switching to Elsa going to Arendelle for Anna's birthday. I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both so Thank you!_**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

_Previous Chapter,_

_Jumping up off the bed I moved to follow as Merida reached out and grabbed the cream colored cloth mum had chosen to try and wear. "Mum Stop!" She whispered out and yanked the cloth off of the bear, causing Mum to instantly freeze and cover herself with her paws...once again, another amusing picture._

_Mum leaned down and grumbled something. "Mum, you're covered with fur, you're not naked! It's not like anyone's gonna see you." Merida said and I noticed Maudi standing in the adjoining hallway staring at us with wide eyes, slack jawed._

_Waving her big paw I mentally face palmed as the maid screamed, dropped her basket, and took off down the hallway, away from us. "Now you've both done it." I told them and they both graced me with a sheepish look._

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Chapter 14 Elsa's POV,

I couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as we ran through the castle hallways, trying to evade father. Once Maudi had ran off screaming things had gone from bad to worse as father and all the guards and Lords started chasing us. Coming up on an intersection I followed Merida to the left, not noticing that mum had not come with us until we had already split up.

"Merida, wait!" I hissed, grabbing her shoulder, halting her forward motion. "Mum took off down the opposite hallway!" I said, pointing down the direction mum went.

She shook her head and we ran back down the hallway after father had passed. As we got closer I could hear mum growling out something and I pushed open the door to see mum pointing at the boys as they replaced a deer head trophy back on its stand on the wall. 'Wow, even as a bear they still follow her orders.'

Smiling softly I walked over towards the boys and they stared at both myself and Merida with confusion in their eyes. "We need your help to get mum out of the castle." I told them and they eyed me. 'Ah the good ole fashioned bartering.' Smirking I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "If you don't help I will stop sneaking you pastries for two weeks."

Their eyes widened in shock and I grinned, victory almost in my grasp. The boys huddled together to talk about it and a few seconds later they all turned back around and Hamish nodded in agreement. "Alright then" With that said the plan was quickly set into motion and two of them ran off.

It seemed like forever as we continued to dodge everyone but eventually we managed to make it to the kitchen, thankfully it was empty because mum caused a pretty large mess when she fell down the stairs. Merida managed to shove mum out the door and I stood back in the kitchen, shrugging when they both gave me a confused look.

"Someone needs to stay back and try to keep dad from finding out. You two go figure out how to get mum back to normal." Merida gave me a grin, nodding before both of them were gone. The boys stood next to me and I motioned towards the kitchen. "You guys go ahead and eat what you want as a reward for helping us."

They nodded happily, quickly starting to ransack the kitchen. Shaking my head in amusement I walked back to the main and sat down heavily. 'This day has been one strange thing after another.' I thought to myself. Suddenly the main doors slammed open and I gasped, instantly covering my eyes in embarrassment.

Something must have happened when the boys got mum and Merida out of the castle because father and the rest of them came back in, only in their underwear or in nothing at all. It was only when they noticed that I was sitting in the room covering my face that they covered themselves and ran off to find clothes, father included.

'Well that was something I never want to see again' I sighed. That image had probably scarred me for life, never would I see a man the same way I used to again.

After awhile everyone started to filter back in, wearing normal clothes now that covered everything. Father sat down in the chair next to with a small smile. "Sorry about that Lass, didn't know you would be in here." He apologized.

"It's alright dad, by the way. Mum asked if you could please not bother her and Merida for awhile. She wasn't feeling great and didn't want to get you sick so she is staying with Merida tonight." He seemed concerned but I shook my head, trying to discourage him to go up there, and he finally relented with a nod.

The whole thing was bad but perhaps it might give them both a chance to reconcile with each other. Things had been getting tense the older Merida got and their bond had quickly started fraying at the seams.

Everyone got to drinking and eating, no longer in merry way but it was better than the Lords constantly arguing about who would get my sisters hand in marriage. The night slowly passed and I sighed as one by one the men passed out, completely and totally drunk off alcohol. Even father had joined in and now was in the same state as everyone else.

'Well nothing more I can do here tonight.' Standing up I brushed the imaginary dust off my cloths and made my way to the stairs that went up to the living areas when a familiar voice halted me in my tracks.

"It is nice to see you again Princess."

Spinning around I raised my hands, preparing to start throwing ice at the intruder when I saw that same dark haired, green eyed, first kiss stealer, standing a few feet away. Glaring at him I took a step backwards. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?" I demanded and he held up his hands in surrender, chuckling.

"Do not fear Princess, I managed to get in when all the others stormed in here half naked."

"What do you want then first kiss thief!?" His eyes widened at that and they almost seemed a bit…I don't know…remorseful perhaps. Well he didn't seem like he meant any harm so I lowered my hands, crossing my arms.

"I simply came to see how you were doing. I was out of line when we sparred and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It is not every day I am able to fight someone as skilled as you are with a blade. Also my name is not first kiss thief, it's Leon." He started to relax and I couldn't help but feel like he truly meant every word he was saying, there was just something about him.

Sighing I nodded. "Apology accepted, just don't do it again and my name as you probably already know is Elsa." He chuckled again and I blushed slightly at the sound of it, deep and smooth. "Answer something for me if you will?" He nodded so I continued. "Why did you try and warn me away from Arendelle? What is so important that's about to go down there?"

My question seemed to take him off guard and his eyes widened. "Well, it's the princess's sixteenth birthday party. Truthfully I am not completely sure but I was paid to warn you not to go or something bad would happen to you."

That was strange, what did I have to do with Arendelle. "Why me though, is there something about Arendelle that I should know about?"

He shook his head, just as confused about the situation as I was. "Not sure, all I know is I no longer wish to work with the person that originally hired me. There is something about the old coot that rubs me the wrong way. So I was wondering if you would perhaps allow me to stay here and protect you in case he planned something else."

'What!' I couldn't believe him, now he wanted to stay here….well he was cute at least...I just wasn't completely sure if I trusted him or not. "How could I trust that you wouldn't do something behind my back if you stayed here?" I asked and he looked at the ground.

"You would just have to trust me." He said it like it was something completely simple to believe him like that.

Narrowing my eyes at him I pointed a finger at him. "I will go ahead and trust you. Though I will warn you, disrupt that trust and you will regret it." I was almost hissing the last part and he smirked, chuckling.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I know what I am doing." Shaking my head in annoyance I had a strange feeling that I just made a very bad decision….I mean not bad like something bad was going to happen but bad like I was going to regret it in some fashion. The first thing I was worried about was how father was going to react about him.

"Alright, I will show you to a guest room….just don't go anywhere without myself, father, or my brothers as an escort understand?" He nodded and I led him upstairs to one of the empty guest rooms. It was fairly spacious and I moved aside and let him in. "Go ahead and get some sleep, I will wake you for breakfast."

He walked in and nodded. "Thank you for believing in me." I smiled and shut the door, leaving him to his own devices for the night. The smile on my face wouldn't disappear for some reason and I tried to get the handsome guy out of my mind as I walked to my own room. Stepping inside I shut the door behind me and flopped down onto the bed.

'What is wrong with me?!' I screamed inwardly. Holding out my hand I created snowflakes that fluttered around the room. Using my magic calmed me down and sometimes helped me focus. Staying like that for a little while, creating different ice shapes until I was finally able to calm down enough to bathe, change, and fall asleep.

The rest of the night passed slowly and sadly I woke up after only a few hours of sleep…though it wasn't a very good sleep. My dreams had been filled with people that seemed familiar, like I should know them, but I still couldn't place them. The most vivid one was of me and that red headed girl building a snowman in what looked like a beautifully decorated throne room.

'I wonder who they are…perhaps Leon might have some answers.' Shaking my head I got up and changed into another sparring outfit for the day, consisting of a pair of dark brown pants, the same boots, and a white long sleeved tunic. Since so much might be going on I wanted to be as comfortable as possible and I was most comfortable in pants.

Grabbing my sword I attached it to my hip and walked over to Leon's room. Knocking slightly I frowned when no one answered. "Leon, are you alright in there?" Still no answer and it worried me slightly, who knows what that man could be doing if he wasn't in his room. 'Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check on him.'

Steeling myself I slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was still neat and the bed had been remade and looked as it did last night. Had I paid attention I might have noticed the change of clothes before the door to the wash room opened leaving me staring at Leon while he was half naked, only a towel covering his lower half, and still wet from his shower.

Both of us had frozen when we saw each other and I couldn't help the blush that made its way onto my face. Leon gave me a lopsided smirk and placed his hands on his waist. "Well good morning to you to princess."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**_A.N_**

**_So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and yes I know, I couldn't help but put Leon in the story. Sorry about the name but I really couldn't come up with a better one at the time. Please review and tell me what you think. I decided that the sequel will most likely be a HTTYD/Frozen fanfic but it will be based on the HTTYD sequel that comes out on Friday. _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!_**


	14. Picnic

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only the plot and any characters I create. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I ended up being able to take leave so I haven't gotten access to my computer until today. Hopefully this chapter will be half decent. I would also like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Also I would like to thank everyone who has continued to read even through the hectic updates. So yes Leon is a potential romance, not sure if that is what I completely want yet so only time will tell. I already have the plot figured out for the sequel and yes it will be a crossover with HTTYD 2. I will warn if I am going to add any spoilers for those who have not yet seen the movie.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Previous chapter_

_Grabbing my sword I attached it to my hip and walked over to Leon's room. Knocking slightly I frowned when no one answered. "Leon, are you alright in there?" Still no answer and it worried me slightly, who knows what that man could be doing if he wasn't in his room. 'Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check on him.'_

_Steeling myself I slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was still neat and the bed had been remade and looked as it did last night. Had I paid attention I might have noticed the change of clothes before the door to the wash room opened leaving me staring at Leon while he was half naked, only a towel covering his lower half, and still wet from his shower._

_Both of us had frozen when we saw each other and I couldn't help the blush that made its way onto my face. Leon gave me a lopsided smirk and placed his hands on his waist. "Well good morning to you to princess."_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 15,

Heat flooded my face and I quickly spun around. "Sorry..sorry about that, I knocked and when you didn't answer I walked in. My apologies for the intrusion." I couldn't believe that I had just turned into a stammering idiot simply from seeing the man in only a towel...well He wasn't completely bad looking in just a towel.

He chuckled, obviously amused at the situation, and I heard the rustling of cloths behind me. "Alright Princess, I am dressed now." I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Sighing I turned around and saw that he was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, only this one looked like it had been cleaned.

"Sorry again for the intrusion."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, this is your castle anyways. Did you need something of me?" He asked and only then did I remember that I had some questions that I had been hoping he might be able to answer for me, ones including those dreams of people I felt like I should know.

"I had a few questions and was wondering if you could answer them for me?" He pondered my request for a few seconds before he finally nodded. "THank you, breakfast is being served so if you don't mind joining me we can talk over the meal." With that I led him back down the hallway into the dining hall.

When we passed the throne room I saw that most of the Lord's and soldiers had left to find better sleeping accommodations but father was still there completely knocked out. 'Well at least I won't have to try and explain this to him right now.' Walking into the dining hall we each took a seat and the cooks quickly brought out a few plates of fruits and other breakfast foods.

We started eating in silence as I tried to figure out what questions I should ask. "What are the Royals of Arendelle like?" I asked and he stopped eating and looked at me in confusion. Well I suppose it was a strange question to be asking though he was the one who was told to warn me away from the place.

Setting his fork down he looked back up at me. "Well the King of Arendelle passed away a year ago. He was suppose to be traveling to the Kingdom of Corona to visit the Royal family there but the ship got caught up in a storm and sunk. Now the Queen rules the Kingdom and the youngest princess is currently in line for the throne."

I felt badly for that family, to lose both a King and Father must be hard on the family and kingdom. Leon continued his discussion about the Kingdom. "Eleven years ago the eldest princess vanished and a few months later was proclaimed dead. Since then the Kingdom has been a lot quieter, less parties and balls."

Something about this missing and proclaimed dead princess made something ache in me, not sure what it was but it got me curious. "Okay. Next I keep having dreams about a young red haired girl. I feel like I should know her I just can't place where from. Have any ideas who she might be?"

He stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to place the person but eventually shook his head in defeat. "I don't have any ideas about a person like that...though I haven't actually been in Arendelle for the past couple of years so things could have changed a bit."

Well I asked the questions I had but instead of answers only got more questions that plagued my mind. Sighing softly I took another bite of the fruit on my plate. "Sorry I didn't have the answers you were seeking."

I shook my head and gave him a soft smile. "It's alright, honestly I didn't think you would. I mean my parents don't even have all the answers I am looking for." With that we at the rest of the meal in silence. Once done I stood up and Leon smirked and pointed towards the hulking shape of my father heading towards us.

"So how do you plan to explain this to him?" He asked and I sighed softly, not really wanting to deal with father. He looked exhausted, thought after a night of drinking and partying who could blame him. Taking a deep breath I walked over to father just as he noticed the new guest in the dining hall.

"Lass, isn't that the same guy who bested you during the tournament?" Well the good thing was he didn't seem angry, more like curious and slightly amused that I would bring a man into the dining hall, especially someone who bested me in swordplay.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Yes he is. He had some important information about Arendelle and during the tournament he passed on a warning for me to stay away from that Kingdom...he also stole my first kiss." I practically muttered the last part, but he still caught it and turned his gaze toward our guest, eyes hard.

"I see..." With that he moved to step around me but I quickly put an arm up to stop him.

"It's alright dad, he actually came by late last night to apologies and offered to protect me from the person who paid him to warn me off going to Arendelle." That seemed to placate my father a bit but he still continued to glare at the man. "Is it alright if he stays here for awhile?"

Father let out a heavy breath before he finally relented with a single nod. "He may, but he has to have an escort anywhere he goes until I can figure out if he can be trusted or not."

That was lucky, I almost expected him to say no. I turned back to Leon and motioned towards the door that led outside to the sparring ring. "Would you like to have a rematch? Perhaps this time I won't go easy on you." We both shared a grin and he agreed.

We walked outside together, both of us unaware of the knowing smirk father wore on his face. The training area was almost empty, a few soldiers here and there doing some training of their own. I set my sword up against one of the sword racks and grabbed the training blade, it was duller than an actual sword, and took my place in the center of the ring.

He grabbed his own weapon and we squared up, the swords barely touching. This time he actually made the first move and lunged forward, the point of the sword coming at my throat. Moving quickly I brought my own weapon up and parried his attack, pushing his blade away from me.

He stepped back and smirked at me. "You know, if you want to use your powers you can." Stiffing up I heard my sword hit the ground, the weapon having fallen from my now limp hands. A shiver went through me, scared that he somehow managed to find out about my powers...I mean I didn't really keep them a secret but I tried not to let the village know. The only people who really knew where the people who lived in the castle.

"How do you know about that?"

It was then that he realized what he said seemed to scare and confuse me and he quickly lifted up his hands, after dropping his sword, in a motion of peace. "Please don't' be scared. I have been here for awhile and saw you practicing out on the water with your sister. I swear I haven't told anyone."

My eyes narrowed and he grinned. "Besides, without using those then you would be going easy on me correct?" Damn that lopsided grin of his.

Letting out a heavy breath I shrugged. "If you are sure then I won't go easy. All I ask is that you don't fear me." That was my only fear at announcing my powers in front of other people, I feared they would be afraid of me and I don't want that so I didn't use them around anybody except those in the castle.

He picked back up his sword and held it at the ready. I held open my palm and let my powers grow quickly creating a beautiful sword out of thick ice, the blade was dulled so it wouldn't cut at all. "Alright then." With that we swung our weapons out, allowing metal to clash against ice.

When the swords clashed he seemed to be surprised that my blade didn't chip or even crack. "Have more faith, my magic is strong." The dance continued, both of us dodging and striking out, neither of us gaining the upper hand until finally it ended with both of us panting and tired well over an hour later.

He laughed heartily as he put the blade back on the rack. "That was good, I knew you were holding back on me when we first crossed blades." I let mine disappear and re-attached my blade back on my belt. "Is there anything you wanted to do today?"

Truthfully I simply wanted to sit in the library and read but he would probably get bored. "Not really, I was going to read but you probably wouldn't enjoy sitting in a library while I read."

He seemed to come up with an idea but didn't voice it. We walked back inside and he stepped aside to talk to one of the cooks. Their conversation was quite so I had no idea what was going on until the cook smiled brightly and ran around the kitchen, gathering food and some other things before putting them in a medium sized basket.

I could only stand there, completely confused. The cook finally handed Leon the basket and he placed a hand on my arm, gently pulling me out towards the stables...though how he knew where the stables were at was beyond me. "Ummm...what are we doing?"

Smiling he stopped in front of the stables. "I thought you wouldn't mind getting out and enjoying this beautiful day. So which horse is yours?" He asked and pointed at the large mounts that were in front of us.

I walked over to Winter and patted his mane. "This is Winter." He walked over and Winter seemed to shy away a bit until he realized that Leon wasn't a threat. That alone made me feel a bit better about the man. Winter was a great judge of character...sometimes.

I was about to hop on when Leon stopped me. "Please allow me." He held up his hand and helped me on, easily getting on the saddle behind me. "There is a small clearing outside the village that is nice." I knew of the clearing, having gone their training a few times.

Gripping the reigns I smirked back at him. "Might want to hold on." WIthout any warning I kicked Winter's side gently and he took off quickly, forcing Leon to wrap one arm around my waist while the other held on to the food. We rode out for about two miles until we finally arrived in the clearing and I brought Winter to a halt.

He got off first and once more helped me down and he quickly pulled out a small blanket, laying it down on the ground before setting the basket down on top of it. While he did that I took the saddle and reigns off of Winter, watching Leon out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't figure out exactly why I felt like I did, it was like I knew I was safe with him.

Once I had finished I walked over and sat across from him. "So what brought wanting to go on a panic?" I asked and he shrugged and shook his head.

"Not sure exactly, I just thought it might be nice." He pulled out food which involved fruits, breads, cheese, and most of all...my favorite chocolates!

Without saying a word I grabbed a piece of the dessert and quickly ate it earning a small smile from him. "The cooks said this was your favorite and put it in here."

So the cooks were hiding the candy. I have been searching and still haven't managed to find their latest hiding spot. When all this blew over I would have to start my search over again. We ate in silence both talking a little bit. Once the food was done it was past noon and he leaned back on the blanket.

"Would you mind showing me your powers? You don't have to if you don't want to though." He seemed genuine and it would be nice to show somebody different what I could do.

Pondering for a second I nodded and stood up, walking a few feet away from him. "AGain, all I ask is that you don't become afraid of me." He nodded in agreement and I closed my eyes and let my powers free.

It felt wonderful using them like this. The snow started falling around us and I danced in the middle, creating icicles and snowflakes. I didn't know how long I had been there until I stopped and opened my eyes to see Leon standing right in front of me.

I couldn't breath, the look in his eyes almost suffocating. Before I could do anything he leaned in and his lips met mine.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**I know kinda Cheese, please don't hate. I thought she could use someone being as I am going to make a sequel and perhaps even more depending on how far this series goes. I am sorry for having the chapter so long but I thought since I hadn't updated in awhile that a long chapter might be nice. I will try and have the next chapter up soon, next couple of days or so. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**_


	15. Finding out

**_I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only the plot and any characters I create. Thank you._**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**_A.N_**

**_Sorry for the wait, I ended up being able to take leave so I haven't gotten access to my computer until today. Hopefully this chapter will be half decent. I would also like to thank all those whom have read, reviewed, or both. Also I would like to thank everyone who has continued to read even through the hectic updates. So yes Leon is a potential romance, not sure if that is what I completely want yet so only time will tell. I already have the plot figured out for the sequel and yes it will be a crossover with HTTYD 2. I will warn if I am going to add any spoilers for those who have not yet seen the movie._**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

_Previous Chapter_

_Pondering for a second I nodded and stood up, walking a few feet away from him. "Again, all I ask is that you don't become afraid of me." He nodded in agreement and I closed my eyes and let my powers free._

_It felt wonderful using them like this. The snow started falling around us and I danced in the middle, creating icicles and snowflakes. I didn't know how long I had been there until I stopped and opened my eyes to see Leon standing right in front of me._

_I couldn't breathe, the look in his eyes almost suffocating. Before I could do anything he leaned in and his lips met mine._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Just as our lips met everything went white and the dream quickly faded, leaving only the blue sky above me. 'What on earth was that about?' It had been a strange dream that's for sure. Glancing over to my right I saw Leon fast asleep on the picnic blanket we had brought out here to eat on.

Most of my dream had been right about everything except the kissing part and the picnic part. I was actually the one who was planning on coming out here today and he volunteered as my guard, which he appointed himself to. We had sparred for most of the afternoon, eating a quick meal of sandwiches and naturally chocolate, before we simply laid back and watched the clouds. 'I must have fallen asleep.'

The image of us kissing turned my face red and I quickly sat up, facing away from the sleeping man. 'I can't believe I dreamed about us kissing…I mean it didn't seem like a bad kiss….but still I wouldn't kiss him like that….would I?' I mean the guy was hot that was for sure but I defiantly wouldn't kiss him after only knowing him for one day.

Sighing softly I stood up and stretched. We must have dozed well into the afternoon because the sun was already on the horizon. 'I suppose I should go make sure Father isn't causing too much of a ruckus.' Kneeling down I gently shook Leon's shoulder until he finally started to stir.

One eye cracked open and a goofy, lopsided, grin appeared. "Afternoon beautiful." He said, causing my face to flush slightly.

"We need to head back to the castle before my father does something." He let out a small sigh for some reason before getting up. Together we made quick work of putting everything back up and got back into the saddle. I gently nudged Winter's sides and he snorted, taking off back towards the castle.

As we got closer I let out a small breath of relief. 'Well the castle is still standing so the Lords haven't gone to war with us yet.' Getting back to the stable I got off Winter with Leon right behind me and I handed the reigns over to the stable master.

"Come on; let's go see what havoc has been released." Leon nodded in agreement and we snuck inside through the kitchen. At least the kitchen seemed in order as cooks ran back and forth getting food prepared for dinner. The head cook saw me and she smiled.

"Princess! Your father has been wondering where you disappeared off to. He was in the throne room with the rest of our guests last I saw."

"Thank you Greta." I motioned for Leon to follow and we peeked inside the throne room and I mentally face palmed. While there was no fighting it would soon break out. Each of the Lords was in a particular corner with all their guards and they were all armed.

'Great.' Leon seemed to notice my worry and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You should go in there; perhaps with you in there the Lords will be less inclined to start throwing random projectiles at each other." He said softly, trying not to let everyone realize that we were here.

His idea might work, at least for a bit. Sighing once more I nodded softly but motioned for him to stay. "Stay here just in case things don't work." He looked like he was about to protest so I shook my head and stepped away from him and into the throne room.

As soon as I walked in all eyes were on me. 'Hope this works.' I kept my posture straight and made my way to father's side. "Sorry for not getting here any sooner father, I wasn't paying much attention to the time." He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't apologize lass, it's been to long since you have simply taken a day away from the castle. But you probably shouldn't be here right now; I don't know how long I can keep them from fighting." He warned and tried to push me out of the way.

Smirking I shrugged and sat down beside him on the armrest of his chair. "That's why I walked in; they would hesitate to full out attack if a female was here….well that's my hope." I whispered in his ear and he returned my smirk with a small wink.

"You and your ability to think of just about everything is amazing." I glanced around and saw Leon sneaking around in the shadows and I sent a small glare his way. 'I thought I told him to stay put.' He saw my look and smiled, shooting me a wink.

Father must have noticed where my attention was and he also saw Leon in the back of the room. "So Lass, I see the two of you have been getting better acquainted." He teased softly and I blushed slightly and shook my head, quickly denying it.

"Well he is here to watch out for me so of course we would be getting better acquainted." I replied, turning my gaze away from the man and instead focused on the wood floor below my feet. Things were silent for a while and I guessed that my plan had worked slightly until Lord Dingwall shook his head and stood up on the table.

"Enough is enough, if your daughter won't come back to marry my son then YOU choose which one of she will marry!" He shouted and suddenly I was pushed behind father as the arrows and spears started flying. 'Great'

Father flipped up the table and soon an all out war between everyone started. I scooted behind the table and closer to father. "Let me use my powers, I can end all this!" I hissed out and he shook his head with a look of concern.

"No, this may be a land of magic but not all kingdoms are as accepting as magic as ours is. Use them only if you absolutely have no choice." I sighed and he gave me a weary smile. "Just stay down and hopefully this will all blow over fairly quickly."

Glaring I did what I was told. Hiding when I could be doing something useful was one of the things that irked me more than anything. Suddenly I heard the doors open and all fighting seemed to come to a lull. Taking my chance I stood up and saw Merida walk in with her head held high. 'If she is here instead of mum then they must not have been able to find a cure.'

As soon as she got their attention I noticed something moving at the back of the room. I almost smiled in relief but held it down, not wanting mum to get found out as she attempted to sneak around the throne room. Leon looked from the bear to me and I shook my head, hoping he would understand that she was not going to hurt anybody.

He did and went back to paying attention to the crowd, ignoring the large bear trying to sneak around a group of soldiers. "The queen and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?" Merida finished up and I turned my attention back to her.

Lord Macintosh stepped forward with a huff and crossed his arms. "Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, I have one thing to say. This is..." 

"A grand idea! Give us our own say in choosing our fates?" Young Macintosh said with a bright smile as he stepped forward. ** "**What?"

And so they started to talk back and forth Merida and I shared a smile. 'So she is finally free.' I thought happily. I had hoped that this whole marriage thing wouldn't go through for her sake.

Suddenly Merida piped in and pointed at the door. "Everyone! To the cellar! Lets crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!" Everyone in the hall seemed happy and started filing out of the hall. Father turned and said something to a servant before quickly following the soldiers before they drank all the alcohol in his cellar.

I nodded at Leon, quickly noticing that he wanted to go join them, and he shot me a smile before following the rest of the group. Once everyone had left Merida did a little happy dance and mum walked over with a nod. Suddenly Merida's eyes widened. "The tapestry!"

She tore off towards mum's room and I followed behind them, completely confused. "What do you mean?" I asked as she opened the door and stopped in front of the tapestry that mum had recently finished making. She didn't reply, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"Mend the bond, mend the bond….oh stitch it up, this will turn you back we just need needle and thread." She said and both myself and mum started looking. I was halfway through a desk when the clatter of a plate falling caught my attention and I turned around and saw mum sniffing at some apples.

Merida saw to and she groaned loudly. "Mum, not now….mum!" She tried to quiet mum down when the sound of father talking started getting closer. Standing up I walked over and stood next to Merida, both of us in a hushed silence when the cries of father reached our ears, causing both of us to flinch.

He must have been searching the rooms because I could hear the sounds of doors opening and slamming shut and he was getting closer. Suddenly the door to the room we were in opened and father could only stare at the large bear standing next to us.

Merida quickly jumped in front of mum with her arms out and I tried to push mum back away from father. "Father it's not what you think!" He shook his head and took a large step forward pushing Merida behind him and grabbing my arm, doing the same before I could move, drawing his sword.

"Dad no!" I yelled out but he ignored me and tried to attack mum. Merida ran over and tried to stop him but jumped next to him just as mum attacked, catching her on the arm causing a small scratch. I got next to Merida and put my hand on the scratch, covering it in a thin layer of ice that would stop the bleeding and keep it from swelling.

Suddenly mum pushed dad into the wall and was about to attack again when she froze and her eyes went back to their normal color instead of pitch black. "Mum…" I asked inching forward towards her. She saw me and her eyes went down to the scratch on Merida arm and she backed up a step.

Merida noticed what she was looking at and shook her head, trying to stop mum from worrying. "Don't worry; it's nothing, just a scratch." She said and mum wasn't convinced, quickly running out of the room.

Pushing himself into a standing position father looked at both of us and gently grabbed Merida's arm. "Count your stars lass it almost had you." He said, letting out a breath of relief. Suddenly Merida started spouting out everything that had happened to turn mum into a bear but unsurprisingly father wouldn't have any of it.

"Mor'du or not I'll avenge your mother! I'll not risk losing either of you." He stepped over towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "I am sorry lass." He said and I felt his hand on my neck before everything went black.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**A.N**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I have been getting prepared to move so I haven't had much time to a computer. I already have an idea of the next chapter so hopefully it won't be too long in coming out, perhaps by the Sunday at the latest. I know the small cliff hanger but I believe the Brave portion of this story will soon be coming to an end. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	16. Racing against time

**I do now own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A.N**

**I know it's been a while since I have updated and for any grammatical errors along with spelling please let me know, I am using word pad so I don't have auto correct or spell check.**

**Enjoy..**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Previous Chapter_

_"Dad no!" I yelled out but he ignored me and tried to attack mum. Merida ran over and tried to stop him but jumped next to him just as mum attacked, catching her on the arm causing a small scratch. I got next to Merida and put my hand on the scratch, covering it in a thin layer of ice that would stop the bleeding and keep it from swelling._

_Suddenly mum pushed dad into the wall and was about to attack again when she froze and her eyes went back to their normal color instead of pitch black. "Mum…" I asked inching forward towards her. She saw me and her eyes went down to the scratch on Merida arm and she backed up a step._

_Merida noticed what she was looking at and shook her head, trying to stop mum from worrying. "Don't worry; it's nothing, just a scratch." She said and mum wasn't convinced, quickly running out of the room._

_Pushing himself into a standing position father looked at both of us and gently grabbed Merida's arm. "Count your stars lass it almost had you." He said, letting out a breath of relief. Suddenly Merida started spouting out everything that had happened to turn mum into a bear but unsurprisingly father wouldn't have any of it._

_"Mor'du or not I'll avenge your mother! I'll not risk losing either of you." He stepped over towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "I am sorry lass." He said and I felt his hand on my neck before everything went black._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

3rd Person POV

Merida watched in horror as her sister fell limp in her father's arms. "Dad, what did you do!?" She yelled out at him as he gently picked up Elsa, laying her the bed that say in the corner of the room. Moving she stepped forward, once more trying to stop her father from going after their mother. "Please don't! It's your wife Elinore!"

Shaking his head with a heavy sigh he pulled the door closed behind him before she could stop him and the tell-tell sound of a key turning told her that the door was now locked. Growling in frustration she spun around, grabbed the stool that was behind her, and threw it against the door...stool 0 door 1.

Next came the poker...again poker 0 door 1, in the end all she was left with was a broken stool and a bent poker. 'this is useless!' she thought as she mentally strangled the poker.

The thundering sounds of horseshoes on cobblestone caught her attention. 'No' Poker in hand she ran to the window only to see a small army charging into the forest after the bear, her mother. Lashing out the window shattered when metal met glass but the castle stones that were around the windows were to close together for her to slip out of the window.

"No Mum!" All but collapsing on the chair next to the window she cried, for her mum, herself, or the fact her own father wouldn't listen to her, she couldn't tell. Suddenly the reason this was all happening in the first place took the place of sadness and her eyes lifted up to the tapestry that still hung still, almost like it was mocking her.

Grunting lightly she pushed herself off chair and started pulling at the tapestry until with a loud creak the metal holding it up snapped, bringing the heavy cloth on top of her. Pushing it off she sighed. "Maudi."

Running to the door she peeked through the little window that was almost to tall for her to see out of. "Maudi!" no answer... "I need you" still no answer..."Now!" Before she could yell anything else she heard soft pattering footsteps and three small shadows drawing closer.

Stepping into the light were her three little brothers...who Were now small bear cubs. "ugh, oh no." Maudi came up the stairs, looking behind her so she didn't notice the three bear cubs sitting in front of her door. "Maudi!"

The reaction was comical Maudi gasped, gripping her chest in fear as she stared at the boys. "Get the key." Hamish nodded and they turned towards the maid as the woman stuffed the key down the front of her dress. 'She really shouldn't have done that.' Merida thought with a smirk.

The boys must have made a face or something to go with that pathetic roar because the maid ran off and the boys weren't far behind. Now that the key was coming she turned back towards her sister and ran over, shaking the older girl gently.

"Elsa, Elsa, wake up please, I need you." She pleaded. The older girl groaned softly and her eyelids fluttered, not quite waking up. "Needle and thread, still need those." She muttered to herself, almost tripping on the tapestry that was lying on the ground as she searched through the drawers and chests that lined the room.

"Need something." A very tired/annoyed voice said from behind her, shocking her so much she nearly fell...again. Spinning around she saw Elsa sitting up, holding a needle made of ice.

Elsa's POV

Coming to I heard someone muttering to themselves about a needle as drawers were opened then shut loudly. 'someone must be in a rush.' Peeling open my eyes and seeing Merida running around like a chicken with their head cut off quickly reminded me why she was looking for a needle in the first place.

Focusing I formed a needle out of ice and held it out. "Need something?" I asked and inwardly laughed at the reaction, she always so easy to spook, as long as she wasn't paying any attention or thought you weren't there.

"Elsa your awake!" She nearly screamed and I winced slightly, a headache was starting to form behind my eyes and I simply nodded and handed the needle to her. "Thank you!" With that she grabbed a roll of thread from the sewing chest that was half strewn about the floor and grabbed the tapestry that was lying haphazardly on the carpet.

Pushing myself off the bed I moved to help her with the heavy cloth when a scratching noise on the door caused me to look up just as a small bear cub held up the key to the room with what I guessed was a triumphant grin on his face.

"Sis, are those the boys?" I asked her, kind of dreading if they were. I wasn't sure if this would bring the boys back when she brought mum back to normal.

Merida sighed heavily and nodded. "Yup, remember when I let them have free reign of the kitchen, well they got a hold of the spelled cake that was sitting on the table." She said and grabbed the key from the boys, using it to unlock the door.

Shaking my head in resolution that everything would work out in the end I grabbed one side of the tapestry and both of us ran out the door and towards the stables. Once out of the castle she leapt up on Angus and I got on Winter.

"Elsa can you sew this?" She asked with pleading eyes and I shook my head.

"No this is something you have to do, if I fixed it then the spell wouldn't be broken." Her shoulders sagged and I grabbed Angus's reigns from her. "I will take us, which direction did mum run off to?" She pointed down the path that led into the forest and I nodded.

The boys jumped up on Angus with her and I kicked Winter forward, spurring the horse fast into the woods. It was pouring rain but somehow one of the boys managed to keep a lantern on Merida while she trying stitching the tapestry back together. "Haha! Done!"

We continued into the woods until the small glowing blue sphere, a wisp, appeared in front of us and many more behind it, forming a mall line towards the top of the hill. "Elsa that's where we need to go! Follow the wisps!"

Nodding I gave Winter a gentle kick in the sides and he took off up the hill as fast as he could. The rain stopped and up ahead I could see the orange glow of torches and behind me Merida notched an arrow, just in case of emergency I suppose.

Riding into the clearing I watched in horror as father brought his sword down, letting out a small breath when an arrow deflected it, knocking the weapon aside and causing it to miss. Pulling on the reigns I jerked Winter to a halt, Angus following suite behind me just as Merida leapt off, already pulling the string taut with another arrow.

"Get back, that's our mother!" She said, positioning herself in between their father and mother. I stood back a few feet, wanting to go but knowing inside that this was her fight, something she alone would have to fix.

He pushed her aside, one of the guards stopping her from moving with a spear but she grabbed the weapon, flipped him over her shoulder and took a sword from another guard that was standing next to her, blocking the next downwards swing.

She pushed him back, cutting down at his wooden leg, and knocking him off his feet with the sword leveled at him. "I won't let you kill our mother!" The boys quickly took the opportunity to run over, making faces and random noises as they jumped on him.

"Boys." Instantly they stopped, and father stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Boys?"

Suddenly that same feeling I had gotten all those years ago when Mor'du had appeared happened again only this time it was to late for me to notice it until he was already in the clearing. Spinning around I drew my sword and started backing towards my family as the overlarge bear stepped fully into the torch light.

"Kill it!" Father yelled and both the guards and the Lords soldiers ran around me, trying anything they could to kill the cursed bear. I moved to stand next to Merida who had managed to reclaim her bow and arrows while Father stepped forward without a weapon.

"Come on, I'll take you with my bare hands!" He challenged but was quickly defeated when Mor'du flung him into one of the stone pillars that surrounded the area in a circle. I didn't have a chance to do anything because Merida let loose an arrow, impaling the bear in the next.

My heart dropped when all that arrow seemed to do was piss it off instead of actually injure the thing. It stepped forward and flung it's paw out, knocking the bow out of her hands. 'Need to do something.' My sword would be useless so I sheathed it and called forth my power.

Swinging my hand forward and ice spike shot out of the ground but the bear broke it before it could do any damage. It focused all it's attention on me, a spark in it's pitch black eyes. "Oh you remember me do you." I taunted, wanting to draw him away from my sister.

He roared a loud challenge and I held out both my hands. 'I accept.' I stole a glance back at father, who was now sitting up and leaning against the filler, and he nodded giving me his acceptance. Turning back to Mor'du I stomped the ground, turning the ground around both of us to ice.

The bear recovered quickly, digging his claws into the ice to keep from falling down and I spun my hands, bringing up spikes that were once more destroyed before they could do much harm besides a scratch or two.

'I wonder?' I shot a beam of ice at his feet and watched as the ice slowly crept up his legs, freezing him in place. It seemed to frustrate him for a second before he finally just broke out of it like the ice was mere paper.

I tried a few more things and eventually he started to get tired, his movements getting laggy and slow. 'Finally.' I prepared to finish him off when he suddenly turned towards Merida, who was sitting on the side watching the fight with everyone else

Without thinking I ran towards her and jumped in front of her, putting my back towards Mor'du and creating an ice wall between us. I heard the wall shatter and felt a searing pain in my back. Someone screamed I think but I couldn't be sure, may have been me may not have been, it was like my ears were full of cotton and my vision was starting to darken.

The pain was starting to go numb and my legs crumpled beneath me, sending me to the ground. Someone caught me because I was conscious long enough to know that I didn't hit the ice covered ground but awareness faded and the last thing I saw was another large figure tackling Mor'du away from us.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A.N**

**Sorry for not updating in so long:( I know it's a bit of a cliffy...not Really though but you guys only have two more chapters, if, until the Brave portion of this story is finished and Elsa will be heading back to Arendelle for Princess Anna's birthday ball. I know you are all probably wondering where Leon is during this and to help he is with the guards, staying back and letting Elsa fight her own battles instead of interfering and making the soldiers there wonder who exactly he is and why he is there. If there is anything wrong then please do not hesitate to inform me so that I can correct it. Thanks.**

**P.S Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Recovering

_**I do not own Brave, Frozen, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**Sorry for not updating in so long, I have read all the reviews and I thank everyone for them. This may be a bit of a shocker but once this arc of the story is finished I will be registering it as completed so that I can work on the next part and my other story Rend Asunder. I will also be changing the previous chapters to fit a new idea and writing style. **_

_**Please enjoy, this is probably the last chapter.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

'I wonder?' I shot a beam of ice at his feet and watched as the ice slowly crept up his legs, freezing him in place. It seemed to frustrate him for a second before he finally just broke out of it like the ice was mere paper.

I tried a few more things and eventually he started to get tired, his movements getting laggy and slow. 'Finally.' I prepared to finish him off when he suddenly turned towards Merida, who was sitting on the side watching the fight with everyone else

Without thinking I ran towards her and jumped in front of her, putting my back towards Mor'du and creating an ice wall between us. I heard the wall shatter and felt a searing pain in my back. Someone screamed I think but I couldn't be sure, may have been me may not have been, it was like my ears were full of cotton and my vision was starting to darken.

The pain was starting to go numb and my legs crumpled beneath me, sending me to the ground. Someone caught me because I was conscious long enough to know that I didn't hit the ice covered ground but awareness faded and the last thing I saw was another large figure tackling Mor'du away from us.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I tried a few more things and eventually he started to get tired, his movements getting laggy and slow. 'Finally.' I prepared to finish him off when he suddenly turned towards Merida, who was sitting on the side watching the fight with everyone else

Without thinking I ran towards her and jumped in front of her, putting my back towards Mor'du and creating an ice wall between us. I heard the wall shatter and felt a searing pain in my back. Someone screamed I think but I couldn't be sure, may have been me may not have been, it was like my ears were full of cotton and my vision was starting to darken.

The pain was starting to go numb and my legs crumpled beneath me, sending me to the ground. Someone caught me because I was conscious long enough to know that I didn't hit the ice covered ground but awareness faded and the last thing I saw was another large figure tackling Mor'du away from us.

The dull throbbing, that covered my entire back, was what woke me from the blissfull, painless, sleep. 'Maybe if I don't move I can fall back asleep.' The dry thought passed through my mind but a growing pressure on both of my arms quickly pushed that away.

Prying open my eyes I turned and got a face full of red hair that could belong to none other than Merida. 'If she is here then Mor'du was beaten.' Just the thought of him no longer plauging these lands gave me a great feeling of relief.

She had fallen asleep on my arm, gripping it as if I would vanish. Looking at the other tingly limb I saw that Leon had fallen asleep in much the same position as my younger sister. 'How long have I been here?' The biggest thing on my mind as well was that I had to pee...like really badly.

As carefully as I could I managed to extract both my arms, wiggling the fingers until blood was flowing through them again. Moving to a sitting position I didn't expect the dull throb to turn into a lancing fire, falling back onto the bed with a loud gasp of pain.

One of those actions must have jostled Merida because she instatly shot up, starting down at me with wide eyes. "Av, your awake!" She whispered loudly...kinda taking the point away from whispering...just in my opinion though.

I nodded gingerly, the pain in my back still fiery. "Yeah, how long have I been out?" I croaked, realizing how dry my throat was. She must have noticed because she quickly got up and poured a small cup of water, helping me lean up just far enough to sip it, before letting me lie back down.

"You have been asleep for the last two days, what is the last thing you remember?" She asked softly, eyes drilling a hole into the floor.

Thinking back I tried to focus on that night. "I remember fighting Mor'du then taking the blow when he came after you that's about it really."

Nodding she sat back down. "After you collapsed mom managed to break free and saved us at the last minute. Leon brought you back as quickly as he could and got you to the healer. Your back has three long gashes starting from your left shoulder to your right hip and they will most definatly scar." She said, sniffling as the tears started to fall.

Reaching over I grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "Is mom alright?" I asked, wanting to take her thoughts off me. She rubbed her eyes, nodding at the same time.

"I was able to turn her back once the sun had risen so both her and the boys are back to normal now." It was then that she glanced over at Leon with a wry grin on her face. "Though he hasn't left your beside since you were allowed to have visitors, I must say he seems quite taken with you." She teased and I could feel my face flush red with embarassment.

Pushing the feelings down I motioned towards the door across the room. "Think you can help me to the lavoratory, I gotta go." At first I thought she was going to say no but with a reluctant sigh she nodded. As gently as possible, and with her help, I managed to sit up and limp over to the bathroom my back screaming at me every step of the way.

Concluding my buisness I scrubbed my hands and noticed how crappy I looked...probably smelled to. "Hey Merida, am I allowed to get the stiches wet?"

"I don't see why not as long as you don't mind some help." She sounded serious about the help part causing me to menally sigh. I hated being seen as weak and this right here was the epitome of weakness...can't even take a shower by myself.

"Fine." The door opened and Merida slid inside, closing it right behind her in case Leon woke up. It didn't take long to get the tub filled with semi-warm water and she helped me out of the long shirt I was wearing to cover myself. Once the shirt was off I stood in front of a mirror and took in the ghastly wounds with my own eyes. 'It does look pretty bad.'

Bad was an understantment because as soon as they hit the water they burned like hellfire. Biting back a curse I gently scrubbed myself down, Merida taking the sponge and getting around my back. It took a while but I was eventually clean and dressed in a pair of loose fitting breeches and a button down shirt that was easier to get into.

Walking out of the bathroom I noticed Leon was gone, must have woken up while I was getting clean. With help I managed to make it back to the bed and sat down, leaning my back up against the pillows that were lined up against the back.

Just then the door to the room swung open and three little forms leapt onto the bed at the speed of light, smiling up at me, each holding onto a platter of sweets. "Ahh, thanks boys...how bout you all share this with me?" I asked and they seemed to quite enjoy that idea.

While we were munching, Merida included in the snack, Mum and dad both walked in wearing releived smiles on their faces. "When Leon told us you was awake I almost didn't believe him." Dad said with a grin, sitting down on the foot of the bed, causing it to creak a little.

I snorted in a very unladylike manor. "Gee dad thank you so much for your optomisom." He laughed good heartadly at the comment and gently patted my hand. "So I am guessing that everything is all good now?" I asked and mum nodded, glancing over at Merida with a wink.

"Things are as they should be, the Lords have left and we are still at peace. Though I must say that Leon might have some compitition in the near future." She said with a knowing smile that I just coudn't read properly.

Eyes narrowed slightly at her comment, wondering what it really meant. "What do you mean?"

Everyone except me must have understood because they all started laughing. "Let's just say your little show against Mor'du has quite enraptured the princes, before they left the Lords asked me if you were available for courting." I must have had a shocked expression because she quickly waved her hands in front of her. "Don't worry, I told them that the decesion woudl be up to you."

Letting out a small breath I didn't know I had been holding I leaned back against the pillows again. "Where is Leon by the way?" I asked and Dad motioned towards the door.

"He is wondering around somewhere, not sure where." He said with a shrug. "Is there anything we can get you?"

Shaking my head I smiled softly at him. "I am good, thank you." I turned my gaze to mother. "So what are the rules at the moment?"

Chuckling she pulled out a small piece of parchement. "No strenuous exercise, no swordfighting, and a light use of your powers. The doctor did not want you reopening your wounds."

Groaning I let my head drop against the feathered pillow. "Great, just great." I mumbled, hating that I wouldn't be able to train for a while.

Merida patted me on the shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, you will be up and about in no time!" She encouraged, lifting my spirits up a little bit. "Besides you will be healed enough to go to Arendelle in three weeks!"

My eyes widened slightly, remembering Leon's warning not to go there. Someone was plotting something there and they didn't want me getting involved in their dirty work, so naturally I wanted to go. "Are you sure we will be going mother?"

She nodded. "I have already sent the invintation reply. As long as you feel up to the voyage then yes, we will be going...but your father and brothers will be staying here. Can't have them causing rucus in another kingdome now can we?" She teased.

Meanwhile...

The invintations replies were finally arriving and Anna could barely contain her excitment at the thought of the coming ball. It would be a grand celebration, full of dancing, food, and chocolate!

Running to her mothers room she grinned uas her mother placed each invite on the table, taking note of everyone who would be attending. "So!"

"Just a second dear, almost finished." She pulled out the last reply, eyes trailing down the words. "It seems the King and Queen of Dun Broch have adopted a daughter, her name is Avalon and will be attending as well."

"That's nice, I wonder what she looks like!" She replied, picturing different scenarios on how the mystery girl would look, already counting on them being the being the best of friends.

While she was pondering her mother reread the letter, not mentioning out loud was exacly three years older than her daughter. 'Avalon, who exactly are you?'

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**I know you are all probably furious with me for leaving it like this but I promise, once I think of how to work the next part I will start posting it as a seperate story. It will be called Braving the Memories once it is posted so please keep an eye out. If you are needing something to read please check out Rend Asunder. It is a Dragon age/ Skyrim crossover and could really use some imput for it.**_

_**If anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to inform me. thank you.**_

_**PART 1 COMPLETE!**_


End file.
